Harry's 6th
by immortalbuffyfan
Summary: What if Harry had a twin sister who had as much baggage as him. Chapter 18 is up
1. Meeting Regan

Harry's 6th Year

Summery: What if Harry had a twin sister who had as much emotional baggage as him

Author's Note: This story takes place after Order of the Phoenix but instead of dying Sirius gets a fair trial and is set free.

Remus Lupin knocked on the apartment door hoping to get an answer. He was in a small city in Michigan; it was ten at night and hoped the residents were still up. He couldn't believe that Harry's twin sister Regan was still alive, he had remembered the night they were born and how sad Lily and James were at the death of their daughter. Just an hour ago he had been called into Dumbledore's office and told the whole story about a second prophesy involving the sister of "The boy who lived" Voldemort wanted her and they had to get to her first. She was separated and placed with a muggle family far away, They had bound her magic and the binding would lose effect when she would turn 16.

He was lost in though when the door opened, standing in frond of him was a girl but was most remarkable is that with exception of her hair she looked just like Lily. The girl had Lily's eyes, her face, but she seemed to have gotten James' mother's hair, thick and a rich shade chocolate brown. "Yes?" She asked

Lupin blushed and asked "Regan Hartson I presume?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"May I come in?"

"Umm sure."

As he stepped inside the living room of the apartment he noticed that it had the appearance of being worn but clean, the furniture was threadbare but it looked clean too. It was small he counted three doors down a short hallway plus the living room-kitchen area.

Regan was glad she had cleaned that night. Even though she had worked a full day at the video store she had managed to clean the apartment after putting Liam to sleep. She was wary of the man with the accent but something told her to trust him.

"Regan. You don't mind if I call you Regan do you?"

"No I don't mind."

"I'm Remus Lupin, but since time is short I must say plainly you're in danger, there is a very dangerous man after you and I think he's coming here tonight." 

  
"Not again"

"What was that"

"Nothing" She said 

Lupin saw the worry on her face " You have fifteen minutes to pack, I'm sorry I can't give you much more time."

"Of course, please help yourself to some thing to drink."

He went into the kitchen as she ran down the hallway. Regan grabbed a large duffel bag; it was the same one that she had had with her the day she moved here almost exactly a year ago. It was a month before her 15th birthday when her mother told her that she and Liam need to get out of her house. Regan will never forgive her mother for that, but now wasn't the time to think about it She grabbed a weeks worth of clothes for both her and Liam a few books, toys and the necessary toiletries. Then went into Liam's room, she didn't want to wake him so she decided to just carry him.

She went into the living room and said "All set."

Lupin turned around and saw that Regan had a toddler in her arms and a large bag over her shoulder. "You can leave him here, I'm sure that your mother will be here soon to take care of your brother."

Regan stared at him "first thing my mother doesn't live here, I pay the rent, the bills, and buy groceries, second he's not my brother he's my son."

Lupin was in shock the boy must be close to three and he knew that she must have been very young when she had had him. He now wondered what Dumbledore was going to think or Sirius or Harry. "Ok," he said and pulled out a large gold coin "Touch this" 

"Why:

"To say plainly magic is real and this will get us to our destination."

Regan looked at him curiously but didn't think she had anything to lose. When she touched it she felt a pulling sensation and found herself not on her apartment but in some sort of strange office with an old man smiling at her. "Welcome Regan." He greeted.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fic so please review. Pretty Please. 


	2. Dumbledore Confesses

All right I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter but come on you know that I don't own this. I'd like to thank those who reviewed I hope to receive more after this chapter (hint hint). As I said in the summary this is not a Mary Sue, Harry's twin will have major issues that I don't have. 

Chapter 2:

Sirius Black stood waiting in his quarters at Hogwarts; he, Remus, Harry, and Regan were going to stay there till the beginning on the year. This was not only for protection but so Regan can have a few crash courses in magic so hopefully she can join Harry in the 6th year. He still couldn't believe that she was alive, just minutes ago Dumbledore informed him of her. 

The plan was Remus was going to fetch her while Sirius got her room ready. When they come back Dumbledore will explain things to her while Remus came and got him. Sirius wondered what sort of life she had had. He wondered what she looked like, what her adoptive parents were like, was she like James or Lily when it came to personality. He hoped that her life has been better than Harry's has; after all we can't have two brooding teenagers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was wide-awake even though it was late, he still couldn't believe that he was going to live with Sirius. It was only two days after the start of holidays and he was leaving tomorrow for good, The Dursleys were extatic that he was leaving so much so that they pretty much let him do what ever he wanted. Sirius was going to pick him up at noon, Harry wondered where they were gong to live.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan looked around the room and was terrified she only touched the coin because she was humoring him she really didn't' think it was going to lead to anywhere. The room was decorated as if it came from the Middle Ages. With several curios objects lining the shelves; behind the desk in front of her was and aged man with long silvery hair and a long silvery beard. 

"Welcome Regan" he said.

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Albus Dumbledore, and who might this strapping young lad be."

"This is Liam."

"I see." Of course Dumbledore knew of Liam but he wanted everyone else to find out on his or her own. "Why don't you put him over here" he said indicating a sofa a little out of the way near the wall.

"Ok' she complied and placed her sleeping son down. Then asked, "why am I hear."

"Please sit down" Dumbledore took a good look at Regan, she sounded and looked like Lily but with chocolate brown hair, but when he really looked at her she had a tired expression on her face, one that wasn't from simply being tired but also from stress and worry. Her clothing hung on her as though it was a size too big. His years could see passed her guarded face and see behind the mask of her eyes, what he saw was pain, the same pain that harry eyes had when Cedric died. He didn't know her whole story but he hoped that like her brother she would turn to him to confide about the horrors of her past. 

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Ah yes why you are here. Well you see Regan magic is real."

I sorta got that when I showed up here after touching that coin, what was that by the way?"

"That my dear was a portkey, a portkey can be any object usually something insignificant but this time I used a galleon."

"A what"

"I'll explain later. Well any way let me tell you a story." He proceeded to tell her about the rise of Voldemort, the prophecy, and how on Holloween almost fifteen years ago involving a young man that went by the name of Harry Potter.

"I still don't get it, what does this all have to do with me?"

"Well there was a second prophecy that involved the sister of The-boy-who-lived. It is said that she is a to be a very powerful witch and if The Dark one where to conceive and raise a child born of this witch then he would be unstoppable." 

"I still don't get it, what does this have to do with me?'

"Don't you see Regan you are his sister, his twin to be exact. You were sent to live apart in hopes of breaking the prophecy"

"That's impossible when I was born my family was in no way able adopt a child and I would have been able to find out if they were magical. Not to mention the fact that I can't do magic."

"Your adoptive parents had a memory charm placed on them thinking that you were theirs, and for the fact that you can't do magic your powers were bound when you were born so that Voldemort would have a harder time tracking you."

"Why now why not sooner?"

"Because Voldemort has recently found your location and was coming for you tonight."

"I see." After an uncomfortable silence Dumbledore pulled out an envelope.

"Your mother wanted you to have this."

Regan opened the envelope inside was a note and a necklace, the note read like this

__

My dearest daughter 

If you are reading this I must be dead, but don't be sad I love you and your brother very much and hope for the best for you both. I can't say how much I love you and how much it pains me to let you go but it was a must for everyone's safety, yours, your brothers, and ours. Your father and I didn't want to send you away but knew that it would be a better life then constant fear. Included is your grandmother's necklace and the key to your vault at Gringotts, I want you to know you and your brother are the most important people in the word to me.

Your Loving Mother

Lily Potter

Regan started to cry when she read the letter; she had a mother who cared very deeply for her. She pulled out the necklace and found that it was made of countless of tiny Celtic knots out of silver, she notice the tiny key at the bottom of the letter and quickly put it in her pocket. Dumbledore said no more because he knew that the letter was sinking in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin went quickly to his quarters to fetch Sirius. When he got there he found that Sirius was as excited as a kid on Christmas. "Is she here?" He asked"

"Yes but" Before he could finish Sirius was out the door and racing towards the headmaster's office. 

It too Sirius a while because of the changing staircases, he got there and wispered Lolly Pop to the statue. He raced up the stairs and burst into Dumbledore's office. What he saw was a girl about 16 reading a letter and holding what looked like the necklace that James had given Lily as a wedding present, it had been his mother's and she had wanted Lily to have it.

"Ah Sirius." Greeted Dumbledore. "Regan this is you godfather Sirius Black."

Sirius rushed up to her about to embrace her but froze when he heard a little voice say "Mommy"


	3. The First Night

Sirius froze when he heard "Mommy". Then he saw something more shocking; Regan got up and went toward a little boy he didn't see at first and started comforting him by saying "It's alright, Mommy's here."

"Ah" said Dumbledore. "I see that our young man is awake. Sirius this is Regan's son Liam."

The words "Regan's son" flashed in his head. How was it possible she must have been very young when she had had him the child was no baby but a toddler. "But she is so young" he said.

"Yeah I get that all the time," she replied

"Regan," Dumbledore started "you will be living with Sirius, Remus Lupin, and Harry when he gets here."

"You never said anything about staying, I have a life and responsibilities I have to take care of." She stated.

"Regan I know you don't want to leave your old life but it's necessary for your protection. Think of your son." Dumbledore countered.

"Your right, but will I be able to go back and get a few thing and say good-byes?" She asked.

"I understand," said Dumbledore "I think that tomorrow after Sirius picks up Harry it will be safe enough for you to return to pick up your things."

"Thank you," she said. "What's my brother like?"

"You'll find out tomorrow" he replied. " Sirius will show you will you'll be staying."

"Come with me," Sirius said.

As they walked down the hall Sirius carrying her bag and Regan carrying Liam, there was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"So where are we?" Regan asked.

In Scotland," Sirius answered. "So how old is he?"

"He'll be 3 in November." She replied. "November 10th."

"I see, does he see his father often."

"His father isn't available" Regan stated coldly.

Sirius had a feeling that that was a touchy subject and best not to say anything until they had become better aquatinted. The walked the hallways in silence, Regan noting how they were a little confusing. When the got to their rooms Remus was waiting for them he got off the chair he was sitting on and he and Sirius showed Regan her room. Regan noticed that it was decorated in blue. The chair before the fireplace was blue as well as the cover of the double bed was a beautiful mixture of blues. "Blue was Lily's favorite color" said Remus quietly.

"Thank you " replied Regan with a voice full of gratitude.

"It's nothing," said Sirius, "Liam can sleep in Harry's room tonight and tomorrow the castle will add on another room for him."

Sirius showed Regan where Liam would sleep. And after putting her son to bed she said good night. 

"She has a lot of explaining to do," said Sirius.

"Yes" agreed Remus "but she will open up in her own time."

"By the looks of things she will be harder to get to open up than Harry." Sirius mused.

"I know my friend but we will have to be patient not only do we have to be there for Harry but also for Regan and Liam." Remus replied.

"It seems wrong that someone so young should have to have so much responsibility." 

"I agree, when I got to her flat I found out that she was living there alone. She told me that her parents weren't there and that she was paying the bills."

"It seems that my goddaughter has had a hard life, something that James and Lily didn't want." After that statement the two parted to their separate rooms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan couldn't sleep that well; she had had the nightmare again:

__

Dream Sequence

__

Regan had just given birth to her baby she was weak and tired. They placed her child in an incubator saying that the baby's lungs weren't developed enough yet. The hospital was small and her child was the only one in the ICU. Regan was in a chair beside her baby; regardless of her condition she was going to stay besides the baby until it was out of here. Then suddenly one of the machines went haywire and nurses and doctors rushed in. A nurse ushered her out and she waited nervously as they worked on her baby. 

An hour later a doctor came out and said "I'm sorry Miss Hartson but your baby didn't make it."

"NO!" Regan screamed. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO," each no got quieter. "My baby can't be dead, my baby can't be dead" She sobbed and collapsed into the doctors arms.

__

End of Dream Sequence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the same time both Sirius and Remus awoke to hear Regan scream No, over and over again. Both rushed to her room to see what was the matter. They found Regan tossing in her sleep appearing to have a nightmare. They both heard her utter the words "My baby can't be dead, my baby can't be dead." They both wondered what this was all about but since she quieted down they saw no reason to wake her and simply went off back to be. The strange thing was that Liam didn't stir at all at his mother's screams.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius woke up around nine and got read to pick up Harry; he waited for everyone else to get up before eating breakfast. When he past Harry's room he heard little whimpering. "Of course" he thought "Liam." He went inside and saw the little boy afraid of his surroundings. Sirius had decorated the room with a Quiddich theme. He noticed that the boy looked a lot like Regan but instead of brown hair he had black hair. "Hey there" he said. "We didn't meet last night, I'm your Uncle Padfoot. The little boy seemed to understand and Sirius took him out into the living room.

The following morning Regan woke up unfamiliar with her surroundings; then she remembered Liam. "Liam, Liam" She called. She found him playing with Sirius on the floor of the living room. "There you are sweetie." She said with a look of relief on her face, "mommy didn't know where you were. Thank you for taking care of him," she said addressing Sirius. 

"It's no problem" he said "I think he had fun with his Uncle Padfoot."

"Uncle Padfoot?"

"Uh yeah in school, Remus, your father, and I were in a group called the Marauders. Your father was Prongs, Remus was Moony and I was Padfoot." 

"I see," she said. "How did you get these names?"

"Well" and he told her all about animagi and how he and her father learned to become one so they could stay with Moony during his transformation. He also told her of Wormtail's betrayal and how they had switch secret keepers. He told her that Moony was only dangerous when he was a werewolf. Other than that he was harmless.

Remus walked in and heard the tail end of the conversation. So you told her," He said

"It's ok Remus" Regan replied. "You can't help it."

Remus' eyes brightened when he heard that she had excepted him. "Regan," he started. "Last night we heard you scream."

Regan blushed, "oh that um that was a dream I get when I'm in a strange place or when I'm worried. It started after Liam was born, I was told that some new mothers have nightmares like that."

"I see," said Remus why don't you both get ready and we'll have the house elves get breakfast."

"The what elves?"

"We'll explain later."

After getting both her and Liam clean and dressed Regan found the table loaded with food. Isn't this a bit much for breakfast?' She asked.

"The house elves have a tendency to go a bit overboard." Said Sirius.

"So before my brother gets here give me a crash course in the wizarding world. The proceeded to tell her about their world until it was time for Sirius to pick up Harry. 

"Now Regan why don't you wait by the Quiddich pitch while Remus takes care of Liam. I think it would be best if you told your brother about him. He left toward Hogsmeade.

Regan understood and agreed. "Hey Remus could you show me where the Quiddich pitch is?"

"Sure" he replied. They walked out towards the pitch and when they got there Regan began to feel a little bit nervous about leaving Liam with Remus. "Now Liam be good for Uncle Moony, he' going to take care of you while I talk to your Uncle Harry. All thought she had just meet these men she felt like he could trust them. Remus felt honored to be called "Uncle Moony' He hoped that there would be some more of the bonding that happened this morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was excited Sirius was going to be there any minute; he was going to leave the Dursleys for good. He was thinking about life with Sirius when he heard the doorbell. He grabbed his trunk and ran as fast as he could to the door. When he opened it he saw Sirius grinning "ready to go?' Sirius asked.

Harry just grinned and asked "where are we going to stay?" "how are we getting there?"

"Sirius simply answered "It's a surprise and port key. He pulled out a balled up piece of paper and said "touch this."

Harry did what he was told and after the sucking sensation he found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts. "We're living here?"

"Yes, with Moony.' Sirius replied "But Harry there is something I should tell you/"

"What?" He asked.

"Your twin sister is also staying with us."

"What! I have a sister?"

"Yes she will explain everything to you, now come with me."

Harry followed Sirius to the Quiddich pitch, where there standing was a girl that looked almost exactly like his mother except for her hair.

"Harry meet your sister Regan, now I know you have a lot to talk about so I'll leave you two alone." And with those last words Sirius left the two teenagers alone.


	4. Regan & Harry meet

Ok first I'd like to thank those who have review you guys are the best I hope to get more. Second I'd like to change Harry's reaction to his sister. It wasn't as good as I had hoped but hey I wrote it at like 4 in the morning so give me a break. Ok so this chapter starts right before Sirius tells Harry of Regan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry I have to tell you some thing." Sirius said gravely.

"What?" Harry asked with a mask of concern.

"Your twin sister is also staying with us."

"What! I have a sister and your just now telling me. How long have you kept this from me? Harry asked angrily. 

"Harry calm down," said Sirius. "Both Moony and I just found out about her, we thought that she was dead until about twelve hours ago."

"What do you mean dead. If you knew she existed then why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"Well Harry we didn't want you do feel guilty that you survived and she didn't. We also didn't want you to think about the "what ifs" and the "could haves.""

"I understand," said Harry a little more calmed down. "But why now, why didn't she come to Hogwarts sooner?"

"Your sister didn't know that magic existed until last night, and as for your other question I think she should tell you. She's waiting by the Quiddich pitch if you want to meet her.

"If I want to meet her? Of course I want to meet her."

"Well run along then you don't want to keep your sister waiting."

"Thanks Padfoot." Harry started to go towards the Quiddich pitch but suddenly stopped "He Padfoot." He called.

"Yeah"

"What's my sister's name?"

"Regan, her name is Regan. After your grandmother."

Harry grinned and started his journey wondering what his sister was like.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan was nervous she kept wondering what her brother would be like? How would he take to Liam? Regan was glad that Sirius and Remus liked Liam. Even though she had just met them she trusted them, which was odd since Regan hardly trusted anyone; not since her parents -wait adoptive parents had betrayed her trust because of Liam. She was lost in thought about her brother that she didn't see a boy that was her age with unruly black hair coming towards her.

Harry look at the girl standing there; she looked like his mother but with brown hair (I know that's the third time I've described Regan but I'm doing from different POV and there will be probably two more times I will describe her so bear with me). She like him had dazzling green eyes, like him she was a little too skinny. She was dressed in muggle clothing of tight-fitting jeans and a tee shirt, she appeared to be lost in thought because when he came up to her she didn't notice. He walked up to her and said "Hello."

"He there" she said shyly. "Are you Harry?"

"Yes" Harry noted her American accent. "And you must be Regan."

"That's me" she said. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sure" they walked in silence until Harry asked "So you lived in America?"

"Yep in the grand old U.S. of A. Michigan to be in fact. This is gonna be hard isn't it."

"I think it will be."

"So start sharing we have almost 16 years to make up for."

"What do you mean by sharing?"

"Stories, experiences, friends."

"I see" so Harry told her all about growing up with the Dursleys. How they were cruel to him and didn't let him do his homework over the summer. How he was their slave and was forced to sleep in the cupboard under the stair until her got his first Hogwarts letter.

"I thought the relative I thought I had were bad." Said Regan. 

Harry didn't know why but he felt that he could confide in Regan. He guessed it was the bond they shared because they were twins. He continued to tell her about his first year and how he was on the youngest member to be on a house team in a century and how defeated Voldemort. How in the second year he was thought to be the heir of Slytherin and how at the end he defeated the basilisik. In the third year how he suspected then Professor Lupin of being evil and that was the same year he found out that Sirius was his godfather. "He told her of his fourth year the tri-wizard tournament and how Cedric died.

"It's ok Harry I know what it's like to lose some one like that." Regan said quietly.

Harry was glad she understood, he could talk to her like no one before not Ron, not Hermoine, not Moony, not Dumbledore, not even Sirius. She showed concern not pity. He continued to tell her about His fifth year, the visions and the DADA teacher from hell.

Regan opened up as well she too felt that she could trust her twin, she told him about growing up in the states with the people who she though were her parents and their daughter ad son. She told him how her parents split up before she could remember ands how her mother had to work two jobs until they moved into a cheaper place to live. Regan explained that her adoptive siblings where older her sister was older by ten years and her brother by seven. She told stories of how she and her sister would play pranks on her brother "Like this one time' she said. "We were at this hotel just the three of us and when my brother was asleep and Sarah (her sister) set his leg hair on fire.' Regan chuckled at the memory. Harry laughed too thinking that his sister was going to like the Weasley twins. She told him how her sister and her started to drift apart when Sarah moved out and how she hadn't had any contact with her brother since he left after high school to find himself. "which is sad because we were really close too."

"What about your parents?" asked Harry.

"Well my father left when I was two, later because he was having an affair and later disowned me. My mother and I had a disagreement a year ago and she kicked me out. I've been living on my own ever since."

Why did your father disown you and why did you mother kick you out?" Harry asked.

Regan took a deep breath and let it out "Harry I've got something to tell you, but first you have to promise not to freak out. Now both Remus and Sirius took this well I hope you do to."

"I promise now what is it."

'HarryIhaveason.." She said very fast.

"What!"

"I have a son" she said more slowly. 

"But you're so young!"

" I know but I'm not the first teen mother and I probably won't be the last."

Harry stood there in disbelief then he started ranting How can my life get any more complicated, now not only do I have a twin sister but she's also a mother." Then he realized that her life has been completely turned upside down. "I'm sorry" he said "I almost forgot that this is all new to you to and it isn't your fault." 

"your forgiven: she said. "You've been through a lot."

"Thanks" ha returned. After taking a few deep breaths to calm himself he asked "what's my nephew like?"

"Well" Regan started. "His name is Liam and he'll be three in November."

"Wow, you must have been really young when you had him."

"Yeah," Regan said quietly. "Do you want to see a picture of him."

"Sure"

Regan pulled out her wallet from her back pocket and opened to show a cut picture of a two-year-old. "this is him she said proudly."

Harry took the photo seeing that the child had their eye and black hair. He noticed the resemblance to himself in the baby photos that he had. "Where is he now?"

"He's with his Uncle Moony at the moment and more than likely his Uncle Padfoot is with them."

"Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot?"

"Well Sirius dubbed himself that then I made him tell me the story of the Marauders, then it felt only right that Remus be called Uncle Moony."

"I see" said Harry chuckling 

"Come on" Regan said putting her hand in Harry's let's go meet your nephew." The two set off to their quarters wondering what they would find.


	5. Getting Her Things

All right I'd like to thank those who keep sending me reviews, you people rock .I'd like to especially thank mjk306 who has reviewed every chapter thus far. If it wasn't for you people I'd have no inspiration to continue this story. Enough with the compliments and on to the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry and Regan made their way through the castle Harry had a feeling that Regan wasn't telling him everything. He would respect her privacy thought because he knew what it was like not wanting to share secrets. Then he suddenly realized that he had forgotten to ask her why she was just coming to Hogwarts. "Regan?" 

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you come to Hogwarts when you were 11 like everyone else?"

"Well I was told that we were separated because of a second prophecy involving me; and my magic was bound because it would be harder for Voldemort to find me."

"What did the second prophecy say."

"Pretty much that if I have Voldemort's kid and he raised it then he would be unstoppable. So this means he want's to kill you and screw me; isn't fate grand?" She asked the last part with sarcasm 

Harry just laughed he was glad is sister had a sense of humor because if this year was going to be anything like the last five then they would need humor to get through it. Then suddenly Regan stopped in front of a large wooden door she wispered Marauders forever and the door swung open. She and Harry went inside and what they found two new Uncles looking a bit frazzled and a crying Liam. "What happened here?" Asked Regan with concern.

"Well," Remus started "Liam was a little sad because you weren't here and Padfoot decide to turn into his animagus form to cheer him up."

"I see," said Regan, "what is Sirius' animagus form?"

"I'm a dog," said Sirius.

"I get it, Liam's afraid of dogs," she said "has been ever since he was bitten last summer."

Liam noticed is mother and stopped crying and made his way over to her." "Hey there Sweetie" Regan said as picking him up "I want you to meet someone." She turned to Harry and said "Liam this is you Uncle Harry."

Harry looked at the toddler with awe, he still was amazed at the fact that he the boy who lived had family, not just a sister but a nephew. Harry got devilish thoughts in his head; he had a feeling that Regan was going to have a hard time keeping her son from getting spoiled by his newfound uncles. His sister radiated a type of warmth as she held her son, Harry could tell that Liam meant the world to Regan. Just then, the door swung open and Dumbledore stepped in. Everyone got to their feet out of respect for the headmaster. 

"Ah Regan I see that you met Harry" said the headmaster.

"Yes" she said.

"Now I know that you want to go back to your apartment," he said." I had a few Aurors look over the place and there appears that the Death Eaters have left so now would be a good time for you to go." As he said the last part he pulled out a pair of old shoes and gave them to Sirius. "The left is to get you there and the right is to bring you back. Harry and Sirius go with her Remus stay with Liam. I want you back in three hours, and Regan try to tie up any loose ends that you can. All four of them nodded in agreement.

Regan handed Liam to Remus and said "now be good while mommy's gone and be good." The she added, "Hey I love you." Then she faced Sirius and Harry and together they touched the shoe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry felt the familiar pulling sensation and found himself in a small apartment, Harry was rather impressed by it. "Nice place" he said.

"Thanks" she replied. "Its amazing how generous people can be when the hear the words single teenage mother."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Sirius.

"When my landlady heard about my predicament she took a couple hundred off the rent. It made paying the rest of the bills easier." 

"Oh" said Sirius.

Sirius and Harry watched Regan pack up her things it didn't take her long. Regan had decided to just take the things that were most important and that she would need. She took the few knickknacks that held meaning, what was left of her and Liam's wardrobes, the toys that Liam would most want, and last but not least, she took the photos that held so much significance. They reminded one of happier times before and after Liam was born. Regan carefully packed everything away into more large duffel bags.

About half an hour later Regan had everything packed, she went into the living room where Harry and Sirius looked bored. "Hey guys" she said. "I need to take care of a few things alone so could you wait here for another hour and a half?"

"Why alone?" Asked Harry.

"Because it would seem a little strange that I'm with someone that people around here has never seen?"

"Oh" said Harry.

Sirius didn't think that it was a good idea for Regan to go alone but decided that he would tail her in animagus form. As he watched Regan leave, he waited a few minutes before turning to Harry and saying, "I'm going to follow her stay here." He watched Regan talking to an older woman who he assumed was her landlady, then he watched her go into a bank, and he saw her go into a video store where he also assumed that that was where she worked. The next place she stopped was a little confusing he saw her go into a flower shop and come out with white lilies. He wondered why the hell, she would buy flowers but then he soon found out why. 

Regan's last stop was a cemetery; Sirius watched as Regan laid the flowers in a grave. He noticed that Regan started crying as she knelt in front of the grave cleaning up the few weeds that had grown on it. She was sobbing; whoever this person was, they meant a lot to Regan. Sirius wanted to go over there and hold her he saw the pain on her face he watched as she sat there for over an hour still sobbing. When she went up to leave Sirius went passed the head stone. It was simple bearing only the name of who was buried one Rebecca Elizabeth Hartson. Sirius wondered who she was.


	6. Meeting Snape & Unpacking

As Regan made her way back to her apartment, she hoped that the lie she told people would be good enough so they didn't ask questions later. She had told her bank, her employer, and her landlady that her father had gotten custody of Liam and the only way he could stay with her is if she moved in with her father in Detroit. They all believed her and all gave her their hopes for the best. Although it had only been a few hours Regan missed Liam, they spent most of their time together. He went to work with her he went to night school with her; they did almost everything together. If any one would ask, Regan would admit that she was dependent on Liam. That she needed him to get through the day. 

Although she was running late, Regan stopped at a small café to clear her head. "After all this time" she thought. "It still hurts as though it were yesterday." Regan took a few deep breaths, got up and went into the restroom to wash her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius hurried to Regan's apartment in hopes to beat her there; he had watched her at the cemetery. Sirius had seen the pain in her eyes when he first met her, but now he felt that pain. His first instinct was to ask her about this Rebecca Hartson but he knew he shouldn't because it would drive Regan away, he wanted her to be able to come to him as Harry had done. When he saw her sobbing, he felt terribly worried about his new goddaughter. He got there only to discover that Regan had not made it yet. Harry saw the look of worry on Sirius' face but didn't press to ask why.

About ten minutes later Regan came in, looking a little worn but cheerful. "Well are we ready to go?" she asked.

"We have to wait another half hour," answered Sirius. ""You're late."

"I know" she replied. "But there was something that I needed to take care of and it took me longer than I anticipated."

Both Sirius and Harry accepted that and waited until they could leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus Lupin was having a hard time keeping the child occupied; the little boy seemed to miss his mother badly. He didn't cry but had a sad look on his face Remus had to admit he wasn't very good with children. The whole Sirius turning into a dog incident hadn't helped either the child was terrified when it had happened and nothing they did could calm him down. Remus looked at the quiet child and decided to take him on a tour of Hogwarts because he needed to stretch his legs and he didn't know what else to do. So he got off the chair he was sitting on went to write a quick note telling the rest that where he was, led Liam by the hand and off they went.

Liam marveled at the moving pictures and was wondered at the ghosts. After about half an hour of walking, he got tired and Remus carried him they were both having a good time, Remus was happy to see a smile on the little boy's face. As they made their way through the winding passageways, they didn't see anyone, that is until they bumped into Professor Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus Snape was not having a good day; Professor Dumbledore had just informed him that he had to give Potter Occlemency lessons again. To top that there was to be a new student this year and they need to catch up on five years of lessons over the summer and they also required Occlemency lessons as well. He was supposed to have the summer off for Merlin's sake. He was lost in thought until he ran into one of his old school enemies. He noticed a small boy in his arms and wondered who the hell would leave their child with this werewolf. 

"Good day" said Remus.

"Good day" replied Snape. "What's this? Did you bring a snack for later?" he said the last part while gesturing toward the boy.

"Nice to see you too." Said Remus; "he isn't my lunch he's my charge."

"Where are his parents?"

"His mother will be back shortly."

Before Snape could say anything else, the boy said "Hi" very shyly.

Snape was shocked the children the very children he met were usually afraid of him. Before he could respond the boy yelled "Mommy" and then he struggled down and ran toward someone that was down the hall. As the person came nearer now carrying the boy on her hip, Snape's first thought was Lily. That with the exception of dark brown hair they looked a lot like Lily did when they went to school. His second thought was that this girl couldn't be the boy's mother she looked no older then sixteen. "Hi" she said.

"Ah Regan" said Remus. "This is Professor Snape, he teaches potions here."

"Please to meet you," she said and held her free hand out as though to shake his.

Snape noticed that she was genuinely pleased to meet his acquaintance. He shook her hand and asked "And who this be?"

"This is my son Liam,' she answered.

Severus was in shock how could someone so young have a son. "But you're so young."

"That seems to be the statement of the day" she answered.

"Severus," said Remus "Regan here is the one who you'll be tutoring over the summer."

"If I may ask Regan," not calling her miss since he didn't know her last name." Why didn't you start school at eleven like everyone else?"

"To tell he truth I didn't know that magic existed until yesterday," she answered. 

"Then that must mean-"

Before he could finish Remus interrupted and said, "Yes, Regan is indeed Harry Potter's twin."

"Well I must be going," said Snape curtly. Then he took off toward his chambers.

"That was weird," said Regan as they made their way to their own. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry, Sirius and Regan got back, they found the place empty. They saw the note and Regan left her bags in her room and went in search of her son. Harry took a good look around their quarters and found it rather large. It had five bedrooms, a bath, a small kitchen area, and a large living space with several chairs and two couches before a fireplace. Sirius led Harry to his room. He grinned when he saw the Quiddich theme. "Harry" said Sirius. "How do you feel about Liam?"

"Well I was a bit shocked at first, but I'm getting use to the idea of having someone to spoil." He said the last part with a grin.

Sirius grinned back, "I agree but I have a feeling that Regan won't take to well if we spoil her son too much."

"But that's half the fun," said Harry. 

As Harry unpacked, Remus and Regan came in. He heard the words "He seemed nice but a little odd." Coming from Regan.

Harry came out and asked "who?"

"Professor Snape," replied Regan.

"Snape seemed nice?" Asked Harry who looked confused.

"Yeah," said Regan. 

"He has to be the most hateful teacher in this school, how can you think he seems nice?"

"I don't know," she said "I just do."

Harry and Regan both went into their rooms and continued to unpack. Regan took Liam's things and went into the new room; it was done in bright blue and reds the furniture was a light blonde color. She put his toys in the toy box, his clothes in the dresser, and placed his books on the nightstand. Liam didn't have any modern books Regan made sure that he had literature with his reading, the books he had were a collection of the Grim brothers tales, Hans Christian Anderson, and for whimsy Dr. Suess. 

Regan went into her room to finish her unpacking with Liam always right behind her. He watched as she put away her things as Regan did this she set aside her framed photos and her photograph album to look through later. Regan was so engrossed in her task that she didn't hear Sirius come in. Regan turned around and gasped "I didn't hear you come in."

"I'm sorry if I scared you," he said. "We're going downstairs for dinner so you can meet your teachers."

"Ok" said Regan.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" he said gesturing towards the photo album.

"Not at all."

As Regan finished her packing Sirius flipped through the book that contained Regan's memories. He saw pictures of people he didn't know but he saw but he also saw pictures with out the pain in Regan's eyes. He saw happy moments he noticed that two people were in a lot of these photos so he asked "Regan who are these two people?"

"They are my older brother Bobbie and older sister Sarah," she said looking at the picture. "Well the people who I thought were my older siblings."

"You guys look close," Sirius said quietly.

"We were, but my sister and I drifted apart when she moved and Bobbie left to find himself after he graduated."

"I see." Sirius was almost glad that Regan's family life was in ribbons because it would have been a lot harder if she had to leave them behind. Then Sirius notice a picture of Regan while she was pregnant, she didn't glow but her eyes held fear or pain he couldn't tell. She looked so fragile and young in this picture as though she was on the verge of fainting. The Remus and Harry came in and asked if they were ready to go. Both Sirius and Regan said yes. 

All five of them then made their way down to the Great Hall; the staff was surprised by Liam and Regan once again heard the phrase "But she's so young" so she just focused her attention on Liam and made sure that he ate well. As everyone finished, the family made their way back to their quarters. After bathing Liam and putting him to bed Regan took a shower herself and settled down on one of the couched to read after about an hour she said goodnight. "Regan" said Remus "we're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow. "So remember you key."

Regan understood and hoped that she didn't have any nightmares that night.


	7. The Second Night

About an hour, after Regan went to bed Harry decided to get some sleep as well. As he passed her door, he noticed that she was still up reading a book in bed. He suddenly got an idea, "Regan?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said looking up from her book.

"I have a surprise for you do you want to see it?"

"Sure" she said a little unsure wondering what sort of a surprise it could be. "What is it?"

"You'll see" he said then raced off.

Harry went into his room and began looking for his photo album. He unlike Regan had always known who he was, with the exception of the fact that he didn't know that he was wizard. Regan on the other hand didn't know about her true self until yesterday. He found the album and went into Regan's room. "I thought you might like to see this since you didn't get a chance to know our parents." She looked at him as though she was going to cry. Harry realized how luck he was although he wasn't raised by his parents he was given that chance a chance that his sister wasn't given.

"Thank you," Regan could feel the tears well up in her eyes. "Will you go through it with me?"

Harry just smiled and sat down beside her. As they looked through the photos Harry explained them, Regan was a little taken aback when she saw that they moved but Harry explained them as well. Then they stopped at a picture of their parents wedding day. "He looks like you," she said quietly. 

"And you look like our mother," he replied. "That is with the exception of the hair." He then leaned in and hugged his sister, in return she place her head on his shoulder. For once Harry knew what family felt like. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night after Regan and Harry went to sleep; Remus and Sirius were talking quietly. "When do you think it will be a good time to ask her about her past?" Asked Remus.

"I don't know" replied Sirius. "But there are some questions I'd like to ask her. When we went to pick up her belongings, she said she needed to do a few things on her own and she left. I followed her and after closing up a few loose ends, she went to a grave. She was in pain Moony; the person buried there must have meant a lot to her." 

"What I'd like to know is where is Liam's father," replied Remus. "The boy is wonderful if not a little too quiet."

"I agree Moony, "said Sirius. Then suddenly they heard screams coming from both Harry's and Regan's rooms. Remus ran into Regan's and Sirius ran into Harry's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus ran into Regan's room when he heard her continuously scream "No!" She was thrashing in bed and sobbing as she was screaming. He sat on the bed and gently shook her when that didn't work he shouted "Regan!" Regan suddenly sat up and awoke with a gasp. She was still crying and she found herself in the arms of Remus who shushed her and wispered words of comfort. She stayed there in his arms and cried herself back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was again seeing what the dark lord saw. What he saw scared him.

__

Dream Sequence 

"Where is she?!" demanded a voice that hissed.

"My lord." Said Lucius Malfoy. "We discovered her location only to find that Dumbledore has taken her to Hogwarts."

"I must have her!" Said the voice. "She is the key to destroying Harry Potter. Once she bears my heir, I will be unstoppable.

"Yes my lord. We will find her just give us time"

End Of Dream Sequence

His godfather suddenly awaked Harry; before either could say anything Harry clutched his scar it burned with searing hit pain. He cried out in pain while Sirius rubbed his back say words of comfort. Harry had a sick feeling of dread because he knew that Voldemort was looking for his sister. He was too tired to do anything about it and fell back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When both Regan and Harry were asleep Remus and Sirius exchanged worried and tired glances before heading to bed.

The next morning Regan was the first to wake up, she found that it was still a little early so she got ready for the trip ahead. She had no idea what was so special about Diagon Ally but she made sure she had her key like Remus said. Then she heard stirring coming from Liam's room. She went in and found her son awake "hey sweetie" she said. "Are you getting hungry?"

"Pwease" replied Liam.

"Well then lets get you dressed." When they emerged ten minutes later, they found Harry sitting on a couch "Good morning" she said.

"Good morning" he replied. He wasn't paying much attention to his sister he was paying attention to his nephew. The little boy was so quiet and afraid, not true fear but more like he wasn't comfortable with his surroundings; but seeing him with his mother, he saw the warmth that Regan gave him. The little boy may be scared now but Harry knew that it would only be time before the boy was no longer. Regan sat besides Harry and she placed Liam on her lap. "To you mind if I hold him?' Harry asked.

"Sure" said Regan. "But you're still a new person and he may be a little shy."

Harry picked his nephew up and set him on his lap. Holding Liam was nothing like anything he had felt before. He hadn't been around small children much before and as he held him, he felt the innocence that only a small child can feel. Then Harry realized that he needed to tell Dumbledore about his dream. Before he could think about it further, Sirius walked in.

"Hey you two did you sleep well?'" He asked before scooping Liam up from Harry's lap. 

"Not really" both of them replied.

"Harry?" Regan asked. "Did I wake you up last night?"

"No, why would you?"

"I had a nightmare last night and was just curios." She replied. 

"You had a nightmare too? Harry asked surprised. "To you think that you should come with me to see Dumbledore. I mean I had one too and I was going to tell him about it."

As if in cue Dumbledore walked in. "I see that you two are up.' He said indicating Harry and Regan. 

"Professor, said Harry. "Both Regan and I had nightmares last night; mine was that Voldemort was looking for Regan. Then Sirius woke me up and my scar hurt."

"And you Regan' said Dumbledore. "What did you dream about?"

"Unlike Harry" said Regan. "I know where my nightmares come from."

"I see," said Dumbledore a little disappointed in her answer. "I have a potion for you to drink," he said this as he was taking a vial out of his pocket. "It will unbind your magic.' Regan took the vial and drank it making a face at the taste. Then Dumbledore asked, "how do you feel?" 

"A little strange" she said. 

"Good that means its working,' then he pulled out two envelopes and handed them to both Harry and Regan they were the book lists for the 6th year. "I'll leave you to your breakfast. Again, as if on cue a huge breakfast appeared on the table. As Dumbledore left, Remus came in. They all sat down and enjoyed their breakfast with Regan wondering what the day would bring. 


	8. Diagon Ally

After breakfast, they did a last minute check to see if they had everything. "Got everything?" Asked Remus.

"Yeah" was everyone's reply. "How are we getting there?" Asked Harry.

"Floo Powder" replied Remus.

"I thought it wasn't safe to travel by Floo anymore." Said Harry.

"Well since the ministry is now accepting the fact that the Voldemort is back they've increased security on the network," said Sirius. "But it's still only safe to travel to public areas."

"What's Floo Powder?" Regan asked.

Then Harry quickly explained it to her, "then take a pinch and shout Diagon Ally." 

Regan took a little and threw it in the fire "Diagon Ally" she shouted then stepped hesitantly into the fire with Liam in her arms. A few minutes later she found herself tumbling out of a fireplace covered in soot. Harry, Remus, and Sirius came soon after coughing and muttering. Liam started crying because of the confusion but Regan soon had him quieted down. The bartender looked up for a second and returned to his bar. Sirius led the way to a small area behind the pub and tapped the brick wall with his wand. Regan was in awe of the place; it was amazing. There were all sorts of curios shops and people wearing the same strange robes as she saw the staff of Hogwarts in. 

"Here we are" said Harry as they stopped in front of a large white building.

"We'll stay here with Liam," said Sirius. "The cart ride may be to much for him." Regan looked at him quizzically, then handed Liam over to him and followed Harry into the bank."

"Harry what are these things?" Regan asked looking at the goblins.

"They're goblins," replied Harry. 

"Oookaaay" said Regan still trying to process that goblins were real.

Harry walked to a free goblin and said, "Harry and Regan Potter to take money out of our vaults."

"Do you both have your keys?" Harry pulled out his key and handed it to the goblin, Regan not sure what to do followed Harry's example. Then a new goblin led them through a door and through a passageway to a cart. The ride in the cart was exhilarating and Regan enjoyed every minute of it, while Harry looked a little green. They stopped at Regan's vault first and she was surprised at how much was there. The mounds of gold, silver, and bronze. "All of this is mine?" She asked.

"Yes" said Harry. "I have my own vault." He noticed that Regan had a slightly larger amount but he chalked it up to the fact that he had been taking money out of his vault for the last five years. Regan quickly filled the moneybag that was waiting there with the gold, sliver, and bronze. They went back to the cart and Harry started explaining the money. "The gold ones are Galleons, the silver are Sickles, and the bronze are Knuts." Harry explained, "There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon."

"Alrighty then." She said still not quite sure. They then stopped at Harry's vault and again Regan was amazed at how much was there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius took the time that he had away from Regan to spoil his new nephew. "Ok next stop Florean Fortescue's," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" asked Remus.

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "Liam do you want ice cream?"

"Pwease" the little boy answered.

"Finally we hear the boy talk" said Sirius.

"I just hope your willing to face the consequences of giving Liam ice cream this early." Started Remus; "Regan seems to be the type of mother that wouldn't appreciate you spoil her son like this." Sirius just shrugged and went on his way.

Half an hour later Harry and Regan found them; Regan was looking a little pissed off. "What is he doing eating ice cream? It's been less than two hours since breakfast." She asked Sirius. Then turned to Remus "How could you let him?"

"In my defense I warned him," said Remus sheepishly.

"And I just wanted a crack at spoiling him." Said Sirius with a smile.

"You know," she said to Sirius "your name doesn't fit, you not serious at all."

"Thanks" he replied.

"So what now?" Regan asked as she was picking up Liam.

"Well you need to get you wand and both you and I need to get out school supplies." Harry said.

"Well lead the way." Regan answered and Harry led the group to Ollivander's

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

AS they stopped in the shop an old man appeared and spoke with a soft voice "Ah Miss Potter I was wondering when I would see you, now let's see." The man started to pull boxes off the shelves. Here try this one, eleven and a quarter inches oak with a dragon heartstring." He handed her the wand, she gave it a wave and nothing happened. " Mr. Ollivander snatched it away and started looking through different boxes. Several wands later Mr. Ollivander said "I think I found the right one, twelve inches rosewood with unicorn hair; nice and flexible." Regan gave it a wave and sparks flew. "Ah the right one" he shouted with delight. "Curios."

"What's curios" asked Regan.

This wand is very special, it contains two unicorn hairs, The first one was from a mother showing her gratitude when her foal was saved the second is from the foal. Now I don't use hairs from foals because they can be tricky to work with but this foal was very insistent that he give a hair. That will be eight Galleons please."

Regan paid the man and they left. "Well that was a little strange," she said as the walked into Madame Malkin's. Both Harry and she were fitted for their school robes. Madame Malkin cooed over Liam and Regan bought a few robes for him as well as dress robes for her self since they were on her school list. Then they headed to the bookstore where after getting their schoolbooks Harry and Sirius went over to the joke and prank section while Regan, Remus, and Liam went over to the mythology section.

"Regan?" Asked Remus.

"What?"

"Why is Liam so quiet?" He asked. "He hardly talks."

"Its because he doesn't know you yet." She replied. "Before moving here he was a chatterbox but with new people he doesn't talk much. Just give him a few days and then you'll wish he wouldn't stop. Thank you by the way.

"For what?"

"For staying with me, those nightmare are horrible."

"Do you want to talk about them?"

"Not right now."

"Ready to go?" Asked Sirius as he and Harry came towards them.

"Yeah" said Regan. As they paid for their purchases Regan also got a book on potions finding it to be interesting and a book on mythical beasts. They made the rest of trip without incident as they picked up the rest of Harry and Regan's school things. Then they went back into the pub and went back to Hogwarts.


	9. First Day of Classes

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed they are the world to me. 

When they got back Harry showed Regan and Liam the Library. Regan checked out the textbooks that she would need to catch up as well as a few other books that piqued her interests. 'Great another Hermoine," Harry muttered.

"What was that?" Asked Regan.

"Nothing, but with all the books that you have your like my friend Hermoine."

"Hermoine is the know-in-all?"

"Yes, but she's really smart and a good witch."

"Well I'm not a know-it-all, I just like to read." When they got back they went off to there own rooms. "I'm write to Ron." He said out loud.

"Harry" said Sirius.

"Yes?"  


"You can tell Ron about Regan but please don't tell him about Liam, it's best to tell everyone in person. The only reason you can tell him about Regan is because Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already know."

"Ok" said Harry and off he went to write his letter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Dear Ron

How's you summer mine's going great. I'm staying at Hogwarts with Padfoot and Moony. You'll never believe what I found out. I have a sister, a twin sister. Her name is Regan; she's American and she s really nice. I hope you can meet her.

Write soon

Harry

Harry then grabbed his broom and went up to the owlery. He sent his letter and then went to the Quiddich pitch to practice flying.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night Harry dreamed of Voldemort again.

__

Dream 

Harry saw Death Eaters among them were Snape and Lucius Malfoy

"Ah Severus," the voice hissed. " Is she at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, my lord." Snape answered.

"Well, report!"

"She looks like her mother with the exception of dark brown hair. My lord she has been raise as a muggle and just discovered who she is."

"It makes no difference I'm sure Dumbledore will make sure that she's been properly trained before the year starts. Continue."

" There really isn't much to tell with the exception of one thing my lord."

"And what would that be Severus?"

"She has a son."

"A son! Some one has taken what is mine! How old is the boy?"

"I only saw him once sir, but he looked to be about three."

"Three! Who would have taken a girl so young! Pray tell where is his father?"

"I do not know my lord."

The voice sighed "Thank you Severus you may go. We might use her son as an advantage point."

End Dream 

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, he knew that they were talking about his sister again but he decided to talk to Dumbledore tomorrow. He fell back to sleep and this time it was dreamless.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Regan started her tutoring, she had spent the better part of the day before reading the textbooks from the previous years last night she got through the first year and hoped it would help. She took Liam with her, not wanting to leave him with Sirius and Remus all day because it would be too much for both of them. Most of the teachers didn't mind and thou he was cute. She would sit him at an empty desk and he would play with his toys or look at his books quietly, while she went on with her lessons. Transfiguration and Charms went well because of her reading ahead, her other subjects went ok that is until Potions. She went into the dungeons carrying Liam and both the bags that held her things for class and that held the things that would keep him amused. "What is he doing here?" Snape snarled.

He's my son and he goes everywhere with me," Regan answered a little annoyed as she sat Liam down at an empty seat and got out some toys. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Snape gave her his most frightening look. The one that usually made students run in terror. 

Regan just stood there and blinked, "You think a look is going to scare me? She asked. "Please" 

Snape just gave her another scowl.

Again she just looked at him and asked, "What is your deal?"

"My deal?" Snape asked a looking both annoyed and confused.

"Yeah your deal, your problem?"

"My problem Miss Potter is the fact that you brought a child to class."

"Like I'm going to leave him with Sirius and Remus all day. The two times that I've left him with Sirius haven't been all that great, not to mention the fact that Liam usually stays with me."

"Miss Potter, do you think just because you have a son that the teachers will give you slack, because if that is what you think then you are sorely mistaken."

"As a matter of fact I don't think that me having Liam is going to give me slack, and if it did I don't want it." Regan said with a fire that Snape hadn't heard in a long time. "He is the reason why I have to work harder. I'm in a lot of trouble because I need to catch up on five years of school and have less than two months to do it. Now will you help me or not, because if you not going to help me then just leave and I'll figure it out on my own. Because if you just going to stand there and try to intimidate me then your just going to waste your time because you don't scare me. 

Snape was shocked no one had ever talked to him this way. There was no hate or malice or pity. This girl was simply standing up for herself. "I'll help you." He said, this time his voice didn't have any anger.

Regan smiled "Thank you. Can we start the class over?"

"Why not " Snape agreed.

Regan took a deep breath and said "Good afternoon Professor."

"Good afternoon Miss Potter. Do you have your ingredients?"

"Yes I do let's get started."

"Fine turn to page 25 and brew the potion." Regan started the potion with nervousness but took a few more deep breaths and read the directions she brewed the potion and Snape looked at it. "Very good Miss Potter."

"Thank you Professor, by the way I just wanted to say thank you for helping me learn this. I know this isn't what you wanted to be doing on your break. I also like to say that I think that you're' very brave for being a spy. You put your life at risk in hopes to better the world. No matter what my godfather or my brother says, you are a decent person.

Snape couldn't believe that a Potter was being nice to him, he could see Lily's disposition in her. "Your welcome Miss Potter I will see you tomorrow."

Regan gathered up her things and then led Liam to the door "See ya later Professor, and again thank you." Regan left Snape still confused about the lesson.

"Was I nice to a Potter?" He wondered. 


	10. Gone

Again thank you for the reviews I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. The last few weeks have been hectic with school starting and I got new carpet in my room so I had to move everything out and I couldn't use my computer for three days. Again, I sorry for this chapter being so late and I will try to update at least once a week

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the days flew by Regan fell into a pattern. She would wake up get herself and Liam dressed, have breakfast, go to her classes, study while watching Liam play, dinner, then Liam goes to bed while she stayed up to study. Liam became comfortable with everyone and began to become more talkative and even warmed up to Snape. Both Harry and Regan attended Occlemency lessons while they helped Harry they left Regan confused. She wasn't doing exceptionally well in her schoolwork but if she kept up the pace, she would know enough to get by. She still felt a little uneasy about being at Hogwarts but thought "Hey at least I don't have to pay rent." Things were going ok until one morning in the middle of July Regan woke up a little later than usual. "I wonder why they let me sleep in?" She thought. "I hope that Liam didn't give them too much trouble." Regan got out of bed, got dressed, and went into Liam's room. What she found was shocking. 

Everything was gone. His clothes, toys, books, everything was just gone. She started to panic "there has to be a reasonable explanation" she thought. Then she heard footsteps coming from the living room, she found Dumbledore. Remus, and Sirius sitting in front of the fire. "Where is Liam?" She asked trying to keep her voice calm. "And why are all his things gone?"

"Regan you should sit down." Remus said quietly.

She did as she was told and asked again but with fear in her voice "where is Liam?"

"Regan it's safer for Liam to be away from Hogwarts right now." Said Dumbledore calmly, "it's best for everyone if Liam was raised by different people in a different place."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Regan her voice now full of anger and hurt. 

"Regan you must know that you have much to do and that Liam is a distraction from your school work. Not to mention the fact that you are far too young to be raising a child."

"Too young to be raising a child?!" Regan shouted. "I was raising him on my own for over a year before you came and doing just fine. How can you say that? Tears of anger were streaming down her face. 

"Please Regan try to see that this is for the best." Dumbledore said as if he were explaining things to a small child. "Your parents knew that it was best to sent you away, and I promise you that Liam is in a safe and happy environment."

"Will I see him again?" Regan asked with hope in her voice.

"No you won't. It's best for everybody if Liam were to stay with his adoptive parents even after this war. Please Regan try and understand we need your help in defeating Voldemort."

"You want me to help you fight in this war after you take away my son!" She shouted, "second I am not my parents I don't see how Liam is a distraction. He's the reason I do any thing and now you took that reason away." The tears were flowing freely and she was starting to sob.

"Regan it's for the best" Sirius said finally saying something.

"I can't believe you agreed to this!" Regan screamed towards Sirius and Remus. "I trusted you and this is how you betray me! I knew that coming here was a bad idea but when you" she said pointing at Remus. "Said I was in danger my first thoughts were of Liam and his safety. If I'd known that this would happen, I never would have come here."

"Regan please listen to reason--" Remus pleaded before he was cut off by Regan.

"You bastards" she said in a calmer but more dangerous voice. "I hate you!" she then ran as far as she could out the door not listening to the protests of the people behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape was walking along the lake when he heard sobbing. He had just come from the edges of the forbidden forest collecting wild herbs for his newest potions he ran to see what was the matter. He found Regan siting by a tree sobbing. "What are you crying about?" He asked a neutral tone. 

"Go away!" She screamed.

"No. Not until you tell me what's wrong."

"Like you don't know!" She spat with venom in her voice.

"The took him away!"

"Who took who away?" Asked Professor Snape this time with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Dumbledore and Remus and Sirius took Liam away" this brought about fresh sobs from the girl.

Snape feeling some compassion for the girl sat down beside her and asked, "why would they do that?"

"The said that it would be better if he lived with someone else." She said through sobs. "That I was too young to take care of him. Regan pulled her knees to her chest and started rocking herself.

Snape not sure of what to do moved a little closer and put a comforting arm around her and said words of comfort to her. He couldn't' believe that this was the same girl who stood up to him weeks ago. The pain that she was experiencing was horrible; he felt compassion for this girl who never wanted to come here in the first place. As he held her, he noticed that she had cried herself to sleep not knowing what else to do he picked her up and started toward the castle. He noticed how peaceful she looked in comparison.

As Snape made his way to her shared chambers he passed several of the staff who gave him strange looks. When he finally made it, he knocked. On the other side of the door, he found Sirius looking extremely worried and when he saw Snape pissed.

"What have you done do her!" Sirius demanded.

"Look Black I found her sobbing over something you did then she fell asleep." Snape sneered at him with disgust.

"Give her to me" Sirius demanded. 

Snape sighed but handed her to Sirius. Regan woke up to the movement and when she saw Sirius' face she struggled and fell to the floor. Both Snape's hand and Sirius' hand were offered to help her up. Regan took Snape's hand and he helped her up. Sirius tried but when touched her other arm she screamed "don't touch me!" then she turned to Snape and said in a more calm voice "Thank you for being there." Then she turned away and went into her room. Then Snape left leaving Sirius jealous about her kindness toward his childhood enemy.


	11. Trying to Leave

Thanks again to those who reviewed. This chapter will contain swearing and dark content

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Regan was in her room, she started packing. She threw her clothes in a bag along with her mother's necklace and a few personal items that included her photo album. Just before putting it into her bag she flipped through it, she noticed that over half of her pictures gone. When she looked more closely, she discovered that all of her photos of Liam were gone, she looked around the room for her framed ones of him. They were gone as well; then she went over to her desk and leafed through a stack of paper looking for the pictures he colored, they too were gone. She was now boiling with rage, the fact that they took her son was horrible as it was but now they took every thing that would remind her of him. 

She stormed out of her room, waiting for her again were Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. She was beyond angry this was bordering on psychotic, "what the fuck have you done with my things!" She demanded glaring at the people she once trusted.

"His adoptive family needed to have photographs of their new son, not to mention we thought that it would be easier for you if you didn't have any reminders of him." Explained Sirius.

"How dare you, you bastards." She screamed. "You went too far. You think that by taking him away that I'll have more time to prepare for this fight against Voldemort. That may be true, but I refuse to play as your pawn in this war. Harry might be willing to accept this as his fate and Sirius and Remus might be willing to follow you like the dogs they are." Her green eyes flashed with anger as she directed her words at Dumbledore.

"Regan please calm down you'll see soon that it was all for the best." Dumbledore explained.

"You've already said that" she said her voice now dangerously calm. "If your gonna be a broken record then don't fucking talk to me cause I've had enough of this bullshit I'm leaving I hope that you have a good fight with the big bad Voldemort." She said the last part with angry sarcasm.

She went back into her room where she finished packing and then she threw the bag over her shoulder and headed for the door. Once again ignoring the protests of the three men she had once trusted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she reached the end of the Hogwarts grounds, she fell down as an invisible force hit her. It was almost like a wall was blocking her. She moved a few feet to the side the same thing, again the other way she was hit by the force. After that she knew what it was; it was Dumbledore trying to keep her in this prison. 

A few minutes later Regan barged into her quarters Dumbledore stood up but before he could say anything Regan tackled him down to the ground and pinned him with her knees on his chest and her hands around his throat and demanded angrily "Why won't you let me leave?" 

Before she got her answer both Sirius and Remus pulled her off their beloved leader. "Regan calm down." Remus ordered. 

"I will not calm down! Not only do you take away my son you take away all reminders of him. This is beyond cruel this is inhumane. You should be deeply ashamed of yourselves." Her voice wasn't calm any more; her tears of anger were streaming out of control down her face. When Remus went to comfort her she pulled away and let out a pain filled scream. She grabbed a cup from a nearby table and threw it against the wall. Remus and Sirius went to comfort her but instead she started beating her fists against Sirius' chest. He pulled her away and turned her around and held her. A minute later she pulled away. She turned to all three of them "I don't want you to touch me, just because I have to stay here doesn't mean I have to follow you." She said with an accusing finger toward the aged Headmaster. Out of anger or mourning, she didn't know which Regan ran to her room shut the door behind her and started sobbing for the part of her that was missing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Harry came back from the Quiddich pitch, he noticed that Remus and Sirius were looking a little unnerved. "What happened? He asked hoping that everything was ok.

"Harry we have some thing we have to tell you." Said Sirius.

"What is it?" he asked now curious.

'Well you know how we told you to go flying until this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Well that is because we needed to break some very bad news to Regan."

"What sort of news?" Harry asked intently.

'Harry, Dumbledore thought it best that Liam went to live with other people for awhile."

"How long?" Harry asked worried what this news did to his twin.

"Most likely indefinitely."

"I see," said Harry. "I think I should see how she's doing."

"I don't think that that's such a good idea," added Remus.

"Let me be the judge of that" Harry replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry knocked on Regan's door. He heard "Go away" from her in a teary voice.

"It's me Harry." 

"Harry" she said. "I don't want to talk right now."

"It's ok," he said as he came in sat on her bed. Regan was sitting at the head of her bed clutching a pillow with her knees to her chest. "I'll just sit here."

"I just feel like a part of me is gone," she sobbed. "There's this big hole inside and I feel so empty."

"It'll be ok," said Harry. "You'll see everything will be ok." He moved toward her and held her as she cried.

"It doesn't feel like it will be ok." Regan said through her tears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few weeks Regan refused to go to her lessons, she had two states of mind. She would be both sobbing uncontrollably and throwing objects at whoever came through her door or be in an almost catatonic state. She would lie on her bed and stare at the wall while silent tears fell to her cheeks. Her roommates would bring her food but the bowls, plates, utensils, and cups were used as projectiles. She became even thinner and the nightmares that had left after the second night came back with full intensity.

Harry and Regan's birthday came with Regan in a catatonic state and Harry at loss when Ron's letter asked when he could meet her. Sirius and Remus tried to make the best of it by taking Harry to Hogsmeade and out for dinner but the day was still tainted by Regan's depression.

A few days later Remus came into Regan's room with her daily tray, he dropped it when he saw Regan. She was lying on her back her wrists slit and in her hand was a picture of a headstone that read Rebecca Elizabeth Hartson. Remus could hear her pulse but it was weak. Sirius and Harry came in to see what was the matter and both gasped when they saw her. Before anyone could say a word, Remus picked Regan up and rushed her to the hospital wing.


	12. Her Story

Thanks for the reviews it's my writing fuel. The song lyrics are "Let You Down" by Three Days Grace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Regan woke up she was in the hospital wing. The last thing that she remembered was the pain of the cuts on her wrists. The pain felt so right she had wanted to die, she wanted to be with Rebecca and maybe one day Liam. She awoke to the faces of Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, and Harry; each of them had a look of concern on his face. Regan looked at her wrists and saw that the cuts were gone, she felt so cheated there weren't even any scars.   
  
There was an uncomfortable silence; it was Sirius who finally spoke up "Why did you do it?" 

"Why not?" she replied weakly.

"Regan you can't continue with this self destructive behavior." Chided Dumbledore.

"Why not? It's so much fun." She said sarcastically with her voice still weak. 

"Harry leave." Ordered Remus.

"No." Harry said firmly. "I want to stay and help."

"If you want to help then please leave." Remus replied.

"Fine." Harry muttered before storming out of the room. Then only the three older wizards plus Regan remained in the room. 

"Who was she?" Asked Remus while holding the picture of the headstone.

"Not tellin." She replied.

"Fine we can do this the hard was." Said Dumbledore. He made a gesture toward Sirius. Who then held her down while Regan tried to struggle while Dumbledore came near her and pulled a vial out of his robe pocket. He uncorked it and poured it down her throat. "Now" he said, "tell us everything from your childhood to when you came here. Then I want you to tell us who Rebecca Hartson is."

"Regan felt compelled to tell the truth, she didn't want to but she knew that they had given her some sort of truth potion. "Fine" she said glaring at them. "I'll tell you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan stared her story "My life wasn't anything special. I was the youngest of three children, I had an older brother and sister that were a lot older than me but it didn't matter we were close. When I was little my parents got a divorce, my father moved away and I didn't see him very often. My mom had to work a lot but that was ok because I had my siblings. Then when I was ten my sister moved out and we drifted apart because she was so far away. A year later my brother graduated from high school and left to find himself. I was alone for the first time. Then on Valentines Day when I was twelve I was taken." Her voice started to break and tears were threatening to fall. "I was taken by as man who wanted me, he drugged me and when I woke up he was there. He wore a mask and when he came near me, I tried to run. But he stopped me. He hit me and wouldn't stop; I was bleeding and broken before he stopped hitting me then he. He. He. " Regan had broken down into tears before she could finish she sat there and cried.

Remus and Sirius had looks of horror on their faces but Dumbledore looked calm and in a calm voice asked, "then what happened?"

It took Regan a few minutes to calm down but she started he story again in a calmer but quieter voice "He raped me." There was pain in her eyes and tears down her cheeks. "He raped me then left me to die by the side of the road. I remember the last thing that I thought before I blacked out was that I was gonna die. But I didn't die. When I woke up in the hospital and I was told that I was lucky that I was found when I was, that it was a miracle that I was still alive. I was in the hospital for two weeks before I woke up, I had a nasty concussion, cracked jaw, broken nose, a few missing teeth, a couple of cracked ribs, and a broken wrist from when I tried to fight back, oh and hypothermia from when he left me. I felt so ashamed and dirty that someone had done these things without my permission, I felt that some how it was my fault."

"Regan it wasn't your fault." Interrupted Remus, he still had a look of horror on his face.

"I know it wasn't my fault." She said strongly. "But it doesn't stop the feelings that I felt. Anyways I was in the hospital for three more weeks recovering, about two weeks later I started to get sick and throwing up. My mom was worried about me so she took me to the doctors. It turns out that I was seven weeks pregnant. I was scared I didn't know what to do, but the baby was the only thing that kept me sane, I was so depressed about what had happened to me that my baby was the only thing that gave me hope. Shortly thereafter after they found my rapist, he was one of the regular subs at my school that made me feel even more violated because it was someone who I was supposed to be able to trust. As the weeks passed I kept getting sicker and thinner, when I was about three months along I had my first ultrasound and I found out I was having twins. My mom was sort of happy for me, she knew that they were the only thing keeping me alive. My dad on the other hand freaked out he wanted to kill my children as soon as he found out, he disowned me when I told him I was keeping them. Like I said before I was constantly sick through my pregnancy, my doctor told me that I needed to gain more weight but it's hard to gain weight when you can't keep anything down but other than that everything was normal. Then on November 9th I went into labor, they did a C-section and when I came around they told me that my daughter was in the ICU. I stayed with her while Liam slept but shortly after she was born, she died due to underdevelopment. 

Liam was the only thing that kept me going if he had died, I would have too. The day after we came home was my daughter's funeral. After that nothing much happened until last year my mom started getting frustrated with me and told me either put Liam up for adoption or move out. I told her fine and asked for two weeks to find somewhere to live. I found an apartment and lived there until Remus came that night." She finished her story with her face tear stained. "Why did you make me tell?" She asked, her eyes held a look of betrayal. 

"Regan we're your guardians, we needed to know your past." Remus said gently. "I'm extremely sorry for your loss."

"That's bullshit, you didn't need to know, you wanted to know. Oh and by the way, your pity won't give me back my children. Now will all of you leave, I'm feelin kinda tired. 

So Rebecca was your daughter?" Asked Sirius trying to process this new information.

"Yes Regan" answered. 

"Regan if you ever need to talk.." Stared Sirius.

"Then I won't come to you." Regan interrupted. "How many times to I have to tell you, you betrayed my trust. You made me relive my most painful memories. What makes you think that I would talk to you? Now leave."

Before the three wizards could say anything else Madam Pomfrey came in and told them to leave.


	13. More Talk

Thanks again for the reviews. Snape may seem a little ooc in this chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan was released the next morning. Before they left, Madam Pomfrey pulled Sirius and Remus aside "make sure she eats, the girl is seriously under weight, and suffers from malnutrition. I've done everything I can with potions but if she doesn't eat then there' s nothing that I can do."

Sirius understood and said "I'll do my best but that girl is stubborn." 

When they returned to quarters Harry was waiting, "Harry I thought I asked you to make yourself scarce." Said Remus.

"I know but I wanted to be here for Regan." Harry replied.

"Harry that's sweet." Regan said, her voice was quiet and sad.

"Do you want to talk?" Harry asked.

"Not right now." Regan said while heading into her bedroom. 

Sirius and Remus followed her in and shut the door, Sirius wispered a silencing spell around the room so that Harry wouldn't be able to eavesdrop while Remus spoke to Regan "Regan we feel that you should talk to us about what happened." 

"Why." She said her voice showing her annoyance. 

"Because we're your guardians and we feel that it's our duty to help you through this difficult time and obviously your past is hindering your ability to move on. This is your time to be a normal teenager."

"My ability to move on?" She asked with anger. You took my son how am I supposed to be? What do you want? Do you want me to be al-all chipper and bright? Oh and by the way I don't need guardians, I'm an adult or at least that's how I've had to act like for the last three years. And it's hard to go back to being treated like a kid when you have one."

"Regan please talk to us, we want to understand you. We want to get to know you." Said Sirius

"Get to know me? How many times to I have to tell you Liam was my life. I didn't have a part of my life that wasn't for him. You wanna know something? I felt worthless after the rape, embarrassed when I had to tell the cops what happened."

"It's going to be ok," said Remus.

"No it's not ok!" She spat. "I couldn't tell you how many times I couldn't sleep at night because I was worried about when Liam was older and he would ask about his father. What was I gonna say sorry sweetie bur you father is a sick bastard with a penchant for little girls. Dammit I was twelve; I should have been talking on the phone with my friends, not worrying about the father of my babies. Her voice quavered at the last word. "You know something your right I do need to talk to someone." She then headed for the door. She went into Harry's room and saw Harry on the bed "hey Harry do you think that I could borrow the Marauders map?"

"Sure but what for?"

"I need to think by myself for a while and I don't want them to follow me."

"Ok" he said while going to his trunk and pulling out the map. "Are you sure that you don't want to talk because I'm here for you."

"Thanks but I really need some time to think." She then left Harry's room and was again confronted by the canines. "

"Where do you think you're going?" Demanded Sirius.

"Out" she replied before going out the door.

"We really need to get a lock on that door." Said Remus.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't fathom what his sister was going through. He thought that seeing Cedric die was bad but losing someone that you cared so much for must be excruciating. He felt helpless that he couldn't do anything, he could understand her pain but he could also understand why Liam was taken away. He just wished that she could get over this before the term started. Her depression would only be fuel for Malfoy's taunts. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan ran down the corridors and the stairs. She ran until she reached the dungeons, she did need to talk to someone and the only person she could think of was Professor Snape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Snape opened the door, he was surprised to see the daughter of his school rival standing there with tears threatening to fall. "What can I do for you Miss Potter?" he asked trying to hide the concern in his voice with annoyance.

"I'm sorry," She said now with tears falling. "But I need to talk to someone and I have no where else to go."

"Very well Miss Potter come in." Hs voice now openly showed his concern.

"Thank you," she said as she came in. "It's Regan by the way."

"Excuse me?" 

"It's Regan, the last name Potter really doesn't mean anything to me." 

"Alright so what do you need to talk about?"

Regan sat down on the couch before the fire and started sobbing "I hate it here."

He was at a lost by this display of emotion and he wondered why she had come to him. "I see," he said moving toward her not knowing what to say. 

"I just feel so empty without my baby. There's just so much pain and I want it to go away."

Snape sat besides her and asked "Are you sure you want to talk about this to me? Wouldn't you feel more comfortable talking to your guardians or your brother?"

"Fuck my guardians they're the ones who took him away, and Harry he's sweet but he wouldn't understand."

"What would you like me to do?"

"Nothing, I just needed to get outta there and since I can't leave Hogwarts I came to the last place they'd think to look." Her eyes held pain that Snape hadn't seen in a long time. After and uncomfortable silence with only her sobs as sound she started talking again. "I tried to kill myself," she said quietly.

"I heard." Said the Potions Master. "May I ask why did you do it?"

"I wanted to be with my daughter."

Snape was shocked "did she just say daughter" he thought. Then said "but your son."

"His twin." That seemed to snap something in her because she got up and started pacing the room. "You know why I'm here?" Before he could answer, she said, "because I wanted a break. I wanted a break from work, from the bills from everything. God I was a fool. You know my gaurdians, she said with air quotes. "They claim that they're here to help me but they're the ones that have hurt me the most. They've hurt me more then Liam's father." That last sentence had her crying again.

Snape was intrigued when she said Liam's father. "What did he do to you?" he asked almost certain that he knew the answer.

"He beat me then raped me and left me to die by the side of the road like some piece of trash." Snape felt horror fill him but before he could say anything. "But here's the real kicker, he taught at my school. And if that wasn't bad enough the only reason that the cops found him was because when he found out that I was pregnant he tried to kidnap me again." 

"Regan I'm sorry." Said Snape, "you must be going through hell."

Regan sat back down and said, "I am. I just wanna hold him. I just wanna make sure that he's ok." She sat there crying overwhelmed with grief. Before Snape realized, the poor girl had cried herself to sleep. Not knowing what else to do he covered her with a blanket and went back to his work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter took so long but my keyboard acted up and it took me a couple of days to get a new one.


	14. Whatever

Thanks again for the reviews. Again sorry for lateness but I've been sick and although that's a lame excuse it's true.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Remus was worried; he was sill trying to process what Regan had told them yesterday. How could someone do that to her? He wondered. How could someone do that to anyone? After her most recent outburst both he and Sirius were looking for her, he was following her scent and it was leading down to the dungeons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snape stood looking at the sleeping girl with concern. She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her face held a gaunt look and her whole body was too thin. He was thinking how much she reminded him of her mother, how she was so different from her father. Damn that Potter only he could do this to his own child. 

Snape was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a sharp knocking at his door. When he opened it he was less than thrilled to find Remus behind the door. 'What do you want?" He asked sharply.

"Severus I know she's in there, I can smell her."

" Do you know how incredibly creepy that just sounded?" Came a groggy reply from behind Snape.

"Regan," Remus started still standing at the door. 'We're leaving in a few hours and Sirius and I want to talk to you before we do."

"What's there left to say?" She asked while getting up and walking toward them. 'I've already told what you wanted to know and wait we're leaving? I thought I couldn't leave Hogwarts?" 

"It's time that you met the Order, according to Dumbledore they're anxious to meet you."

"Yay," she said sarcastically. "So I guess you want me to be all chipper and perfect?"

"That's not necessary, but a change in you attitude would be nice. Said Remus.

"Tell ya what," she started. "I'll act like a teenager. Is that acceptable?

"I suppose." Said Remus not quite sure of what her definition of being a teenager meant.

"Good. Now leave me alone." She said, her tone dismissive.

"Alright then" said Remus. "Be ready by six."

"Fine. Whatever. Bye." She replied. With that, Remus left the room and Snape closed the door.

Snape could fell the anger radiating from her. He could feel that she would do anything to get her son back and leave Hogwarts. This made her dangerous not only to the students but to the staff, he would have to make sure she controlled her anger. He summoned a house elf and ordered lunch. When it came back, he sat a bowl of soup in front of Regan. "Eat," he demanded.

"No thank you." She replied. "I'm not really hungry."

"Nonsense. When was the last time you ate?"

"I don't really remember. The last time I'm sure of was the night before Liam was taken but I think I ate some toast a while back." 

"You are far too thin to carry on like this now eat." He ordered.

"Fine, you big meanie." She mumbled under her breath.

While the two of them ate in an uncomfortable silence, Snape was impressed at her control over the werewolf. There was no fear in her voice only hate and loathing. No doubt, this girl would make an excellent Slytherin. After a few minutes even he was starting to feel anxious in the silence so he gathered what little conversational skills he had and asked, "are ever coming back to your lessons?"

Regan thought for a minute and replied "I really don't see the point, I mean as soon as I can leave I plan to go back to the muggle world."

"It would be wise to continue, if ever you should come face to face with the dark lord."

"Maybe your right." She said, "I have a question."

"What is it?"

"If I come back to class will you teach me?"  


"Of course."

"I don't mean just potions I mean everything."

"Why me?" Snape asked curious as to why she would choose him.

"Because you like the only one here that doesn't sing Dumbledore's praises. You the only one here that has a mind of their own."

"I see," said Snape. "Will tomorrow be alright to start your lessons?"

"Tomorrow's good." Regan said with a small smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later after asking Snape all of her questions on potions and defense against the dark arts, Regan left to get ready to meet the Order. As she walked in, she ignored Sirius and Remus sitting there and went into her room. She started going through her clothes to pick out the right outfit. She quickly settled for a pair of low-rise dark blue jeans and a white tank top, which together exposed about three inches of bare midriff. To make a silent statement her top had an American flag across the chest. She threw on a zip up sweater and headed out the door. "I'm ready to go." She said flatly with out any enthusiasm."

"You're wearing that?" Asked Sirius with a tone of parental concern.

"Why not?" She asked. "I said I'd act like a teenager and this is what a teenager wears."

"Don't you think it's a little revealing?" He asked gesturing towards her exposed flesh.

"Not really."

"Fin," said Sirius not wanting to get into a fight. "Dumbledore wants to talk to you before we leave."

"What does that jackass want now?"

"Hey show some respect he's a great wizard!"

"Great wizard my ass," she mumbled. "Fine I'll go see what the "Great Dumbledore" wants. She said with sarcasm. A few minutes later Regan found herself in Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Regan how nice of you to come."

"Yeah whatever. Now what the hell do you want?"

Dumbledore not wanting to argue with the girl got right to the point. "I want you to refrain from mentioning Liam."

"Why? Are you afraid that they might see you for what you really are a thief and a bastard?"

"No simple that it would raise to many uncomfortable questions for you. Now I've already asked the staff and your family to keep your secret now the only thing that's left is for you agree."

"Or what you'll ground me?" She asked bitterly. "You've already taken away my son and all that would remind me of him, what's there left to take?"

"If necessary I will take away your memories of him, make it like he was never born."

"You sick bastard." Regan said with disgust. "Fine I'll agree but only because I don't want to loose those memories."

"Good then we both agree now I believe the rest of your family is waiting for you. I'll be seeing you later at the Orders headquarters."

"They're not my family." Regan said coldly before leaving the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ok again sorry I'm extremely late but besides being sick, I've also had a terrible case of writer's block.


	15. The Order

All right I'm sorry for the lateness but one-word midterms. Also I really don't remember the layout of Sirius' house so if I get a few details mixed up please don't yell at me 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Regan walked through the door she found, Sirius, Remus, and Harry waiting for her. "Ready to go?" Asked Harry, he was anxious to see his friends since he hadn't seen them since the last day of school.

"Whatever." Regan replied. Sirius pulled his hand out of his pocket and showed everyone the old button in it. Everyone touched it and Regan felt the pulling of the portkey. When she turned around, she was in a dusty room filled with witches and wizards. She saw several redheads a young woman with bright magenta hair and a man with a strange glass eye.

"Hello" said a middle age woman with red hair. "You must be Regan, I'm Mrs. Weasley."

"Hi" Regan said with a little wave.

"Harry mate good to see you." Said Ron with an excited grin.

"It's good to see you guys." Said Harry. "This is my sister Regan" 

"Good to meet you." Said Hermoine.

"Same here." Said Regan. "Harry's told me all about you."

"Has he said anything about us?" Asked George Weasley.

"Let me guess you're the Weasley twins?"

"At your service, I'm Forge, and this here is Gred."

"Nice to meet ya," said Regan. The adults went into the kitchen while the Trio, Ginny, Regan, and the twins were left in the sitting room. 

The group sat down and after an uncomfortable silence Ginny finally broke the ice "Where did you get that scar?" she asked pointing to vertical scar on Regan's abdomen.

Regan had forgotten about her c-section scar and quickly wrapped her sweater around her and replied "it's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Hermoine asked. "It looked pretty serious."

"I said its nothing." She yelled.

The group looked at her like she was going to bite their heads off. The twins had to push her. "Now are you sure it looked painful." Said Fred.

"Fine if you really wanna know. I got into a fight a few years ago." Regan replied sarcastically. "

"Sounds dangerous," said Ron.

"Yeah well that's what ya get for going to a public school," she said again sarcastically

Hermoine sensing that it was time to change the subject asked "Harry how well did you do on your O.W.L.s? I mean I got Os and two Es in every thing and Ron did well enough to go through the Auror training."

"I did pretty good, I can go through the training." Harry replied.

"What about your Regan? When are you taking the O.W.Ls?" asked Ron.

"If I take them, I'll be taking them in the spring."

Before anyone could ask what she meant by "if" Mrs. Weasley came in and announced dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Weasley laded down Harry and Regan's plates with food. While Harry ate with relish, Regan ate about half and pushed back her plate. 

Mrs. Weasley then began to place more food on her plate. "Eat dear, your far too thin," she tried to coax.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley, I'm full."

"I insist," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Fine," Regan grumbled, and began to pick at her food.

"So Regan, to you play Quiddich?" Asked Ron.

"No I don't, I can't fly."

"You can't fly!" Ron exclaimed. "Hasn't Harry taught you anything?"

"He tried to teach me but I prefer to stay on the ground."

"Oh" Ron replied before returning to his food.

A few minutes later while the trio were catching up and Regan heard Ron mention how he hated being poor. "Why don't you get a job?" She asked him.

"Get a job? How can I get a job when I'm in school?" Ron asked

"Work during the summer." Regan suggested "I mean I used to have a job."

"You used to work?" Asked Hermoine.

"Yeah, how else was I suppose to pay rent?"

"You had to pay rent," exclaimed George. "Your parents made you pay rent?"

"No, my mother and I had a disagreement last year and she gave me a choice either to do what she wanted me to do or leave, so I left."

"What about your father?" Hermoine asked.

"My father disowned me a few years ago and we haven't talked since." 

"You poor dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "But why would your father disown you?"

"What is this 20 questions?" Regan snapped. After a few uncomfortable minutes of silence Regan asked "so when do you think this little war thingy is gonna end?"

Every one stopped eating and Tonks spoke up "it could be months or years. We really don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well the sooner this is over the sooner I can go home."

"Hogwarts is your home," said Sirius.

"No it isn't," She said. "It's my prison. I was lured there under false pretenses and now I'm paying the price."

Every one was looking at her curiously, "what do you mean false pretenses?" Asked Ginny.

"Well to begin with every thing was fine, that is until almost three weeks ago they stole from me."

"What did they steal from you?" Ron asked.

"Something precious. An angel, a savior." Regan started sobbing and said "I'm sorry but I have to go." She ran out of the room and out the door the group still looking at her with bewilderment.

"What did she mean by that? Asked Ron.

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Harry replied.

"Come on Harry, we tell you everything why can't you tell us now?"

"Ron if Ginny had a secret and I was pressuring you to tell me would you?"

"No," replied Ron with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Then I can't tell you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regan looked around her surroundings with her tear-filled eyes. She saw a high fence all around the back yard and her hopes of escape were crushed. She sat down on the back steps and stared at the twilight. She wasn't surprised when a few minutes later Remus came out and asked "do you want to talk?"

"No," she said.

"Fine," he replied "do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"You're gonna do it even if I say no so go ahead."

Remus sat down beside her and said nothing. After a few minutes, Regan started talking "do you know it just set in?"

"What set in?" Asked Remus confused.

"That I may never see my son again," her voice was steady and calm, she turned her head and faced him. "At first I though that this was a bad dream, that I would wake up and be in my apartment and Liam would be there waiting for me to get us ready for the day. But it's not, it's reality, " silent tears started to well in her eyes almost refusing to shed. "I'm gonna miss so much." She said, her voice quivering." I'm gonna miss his first day of school, his first loose tooth, seeing him go off on his first date, his graduation, his wedding, everything. You know I remember a lot of firsts though, the first time I saw him, the first time I held him, the first time he smiled, his first tooth, his first word, his first step." Regan smiled a small sad smile as she listed the things that Liam had done while the tears in her eyes had finally shed.

"Regan I'm sorry for what we did, we though it was for the best."

"Well ya know what they say, "the road to hell is paved with good intentions."" 

Remus didn't know how to respond to that so instead of saying anything the two sat and let the silence envelop them. They sat for almost an hour before Remus says that its time to go back inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sat talking to Ron and Hermoine; Ron was going on and on about Fred and George's joke shop. "It's doing really well," he said. 

Hermoine was talking about the trip she took with her parents to Italy. Telling how much fun, she had had and how she hoped Harry had a fun summer.

"Yeah mate, your sister seems to be a bit on the moody side," said Ron.

"She's had a lot to deal with,"

"Like what?" asked Ron.

"I'm not quite sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Regan and Remus went back in the, they found the Order and Dumbledore in the sitting room "Well if it isn't the all powerful Oz" Regan said with biting sarcasm.

The people in the room looked at her with a mixture of surprise, confusion, and disgust. Surprise because they didn't expect someone that was suppose to be one of them to talk like that. Confusion because most didn't know what she met by "oz" and finally disgust because she had insulted their great leader.

"Well Regan," Dumbledore said in a patronizing tone, "there's someone here who'd like to see you." Dumbledore stepped aside and revealed the little boy who once he saw Regan cried out "Mommy!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The people stared at Regan as her son ran up to her. As she picked him up there was light and warmth shining in her eyes. "Missed you Mommy" Liam said in his quite shy voice.

"Mommy missed you too baby, Mommy missed you too." Regan sat down with her son and just held him taking in his smell and the way he felt.

"Umm I don't mean to interrupt but I think that little boy is confused, Regan can't possibly be his mother," sad Ron.

"Not so Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore. "Everyone this is Regan's son Liam."

Everyone had similar shocked looks on their face "that's impossible," said Mrs. Weasley. "She must have been twelve when she had him."

"Thirteen actually," replied Regan. "Not to sound ungrateful by why now. You told me that I would never see my son again and now after it just sank in that I had lost him forever you show up and."

"It was a test," interrupted Dumbledore. "To see how devoted you were to your son. When I saw you would rather die than live without Liam, I knew that your love would protect him. Not to mention the fact that he was rather unhappy with his foster parents."

"I see," said Regan.

The adults reconvened into the kitchen leaving the Trio, Ginny, and Regan in the sitting room. "So you're a mum." Ron said uncomfortably."

"Yeah, goin' three years now." Regan said not really into the conversation.

"What was it like being pregnant?" Hermoine asked.

" Um it sucked really. I was sick all the time and kept getting nagged at to eat more. But it was cool to feel him move, to feel him kick."

"Cool," said Ron. "What about his father."

"God what is it with you English and fathers?" Regan said annoyed.

"Sorry," said Ron.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Order was sitting aroud the kitchen table anxious about Regan and her son.

"How could she have a child?" Asked Mad-Eye Moody outraged.

"Yes," added Mrs. Weasley "she is just a child herself."

"I'm afraid that Regan's story is a bit more complicated than that. " Said Dumbledore. "Her son is probably the only thing keeping her from joining Voldemort."

"if she is that close to falling to the dark side then should we trust her?" Asked Tonks.

"I'm afraid it's more like can she trust us? I know alread that she doesn't trust me as well as Sirius and Remus for taking her son away but it was necessary to prove if her love was strong enough to protect him in the days ahead."

The Order seemed to understand this and Mr, Weasley asked "Where is the boy's father? I mean she does know who the father is? She's not some sort of trollop, is she?"

"Yes Regan knows who Liam's father is, and no she isn't a trollop. Her story is a bit more distubing. When Regan was twelve a teacher from her school kiddnapped her, and brutally raped her. When he was done he left her on the side of the road to die, Regan barely survived the ordeal."

"The poor thing, said Mrs.Weasley in shock. "How awful."

"Yes but she must never know that you know. The experience was particularly painful.With out further ado we shall adjourn." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius, Remus, Regan, Harry, and Liam left soon after. Regan still untrustworthy about the two men in which she had to live with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Again sorry about this being so late.


	16. Mrs Weasley

Ok I know I haven't been heard from in months but life got in the way of my writings. So here's the next chapter after months of anticipation. Thanks for all the reviews and for being so patient.

PS there is another reason for Dumbledore taking Liam one that I think is much better that the reason I gave. It will be reveled in later chapters.

As the weeks passed Regan continued her lessons with Professor Snape hanks to her eagerness and his determination she was ready for the beginning of sixth year. Harry was delighted to have his nephew back and took every opportunity he could to spoil him. Remus and Sirius tried to get close to Regan and Liam but she pushed them away at every turn. She no longer let them near her son, refusing to leave him alone with them even for her lessons. "You betrayed my trust," she said. "You have to earn it back." Liam seemed to be effected by the three weeks without his mother, he was overly attached to her and refused to let her go anywhere without him. He wouldn't sleep unless it was in her bed. A few days before September the first the rather unique family went to the Burrow in order to meet the rest of the Weasley family. They went via portkey.

As they found themselves right outside the Burrow's door they were greeted by a smiling Mrs. Weasley, "welcome." She then ushered them into the living room Harry noted that the entire Weasley family and Hermoine were there with the exception of Percy . "

"Thank you for inviting us Mrs. Weasley," Regan said politely.

"Oh its no trouble at all and please call me Molly," Mrs. Weasley said warmly.

"why thank you Molly," said Harry.

Mrs. Weasley gave him a stern look "it's still Mrs. Weasley to you." She then turned to Regan and said "Regan dear these are my two oldest Bill and Charlie."   
  
"Nice to meet ya," she said shyly.

"Pleasure is all mine," said Bill.

"Nice to meet you too," said Charlie

Liam then clutched Regan possessively "my mommy," he said fiercely.

That relieved some of the tension in the room and Bill wrapped his arms around Mrs. Weasley and said, "well this is my mummy."

Liam smiled and Regan then asked "Do you need any help Molly?"

"If you want I could use some company," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Alright then" Regan said and the two went into the kitchen. While the rest went outside to play Quiddich.

As they prepared the meal Liam was entertaining himself with paper and crayons, "I want to apologize for my behavior that night," Regan said earnestly.

"It's alright dearie," said Mrs. Weasley. " I don't know how I would've reacted if they took away one of my children, I imagine that I wouldn't be very pleasant either."

Regan smiled and said "thank you."

"He's a wonderful little boy," Mrs. Weasley observed. "It must have been hard on him to be without you."

"It was, I mean Liam and I have never been apart." Regan said fiercely. " I mean never. The longest time before that was, well besides sleep, was about four hours . I take Liam everywhere, work, school, the few dates I've gone on since he was born, everywhere."

You've settled down at a young age," she then sighed..

"I know that sigh," Regan said with a smile. "That's the why can't my children settle down so I can have grandkids sigh."

Mrs. Weasley chuckled and then said "you've caught me, I guess I'll have Liam to spoil until then."

"Don't you even dare Harry's bad enough as it is. I think he enjoys undermining me."

"Its just that Harry has never really had family before dearie."

"I guess your right. Harry is sweet it's a shame that fate has been so cruel to him, I've heard his stories and it sounds like the Wizarding world is very temperamental."

"It is, they expect so much from him while they offer so little."

"I guess I'll do the best I can and be there for him."

"That's all he needs, dear. Now lets get dinner on the table."

Later as they sat down t, Mrs. Weasley's fine cooking Regan got into a heated argument with Bill about which Pearl Jam song was better. "Jeremy is the better song," Regan argued.

"No way, " said Bill. "Daughter is much better."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

Fine since we're not going to agree on Pearl Jam what about Nirvana?" Regan asked.

"Good, until Kurt Cobain shot himself, favorite song?" Bill asked.

"Lake of Fire," said Regan.

"Nice" said Bill. "Though I'd pick Come As You Are."

"Do you like Tool?" She asked.

"They're ok, but the lyrics are depressing."

"True, that's what I miss most, music. I mean I have no way to play my CDs."

"I could teach you a spell if you want," Bill offered. "Its pretty new."

"Thanks that'd be great."

After everyone was finished with dinner Mrs. Weasley brought out dessert. A large triple layer chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. "Just a small piece please," Regan said as Mrs. Weasley loaded up everyone's plates with large slices.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley scolded and gave Regan an extra large piece.

"Oh hey watch this," Harry said. He turned to Liam and asked "Liam what's the best game in the world?"

The little boy lit up and proudly said "kiddich."

"And who is the best Seeker at Hogwarts?" Asked Harry.

"Unkie Hawwy."

"What's the best house?"

"Gwffendore," replied Liam

Everyone laughed, "the boy already displays great taste," said one of the twins.

"Yep, Harry's got the brain wash," said Regan.

After everyone was finished and the clean up done, Liam reluctantly went to Uncle Harry so Regan could go to Bill's room and practice the spell."

"Good" Bill said after half an hour of practice. Regan had finally gotten the CD to play without skipping.

"Thanks," Regan said. "I'm going to check on Liam I really don't like the fact that he's out of my sight."

"All right," replied Bill who sounded a little disappointed.

Regan made her way down the stairs and pass Mister and Missus Weasley who were having tea with Sirius and Remus to outside where immediately she shrieked "Harry James Potter you better get down here now or else Voldemort better get in line of the people who are going to kill you! What are you thinking taking Liam up on your broom?"

Harry flew safely down and said "oh come on Regan, Liam was having fun and he didn't get hurt."

"Wow I though Hermoine was bad," Ron said without though which got him a slug on the arm by Hermoine."

"Ok," Regan caved. "Just make sure he doesn't get hurt or else you'll be hurting."

Later Regan, Harry, Liam, and their guardians said their goodbyes to the Weasley family and left for Hogwarts.

OK I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm really sorry. I'm hoping it wont be so long a wait for my next chapter.

By the way I'm using the time line where Harry was born around 1981 so I'm trying to use music from 97 or lower. Which I will use song lyrics (maybe) in later chapters.


	17. Lullaby

Ok I know it's been awhile since I last updated but school and work and my stupid laptop got in the way. Now all is well and I shall continue.

Regan wondered what Dumbledore possible could want from her as she carried Liam up the stairs to his office. To her surprise when she got there she not only found Dumbledore but also another man that she had never laid eyes n before. "Ah Regan I see you also brought Liam, very good." Dumbledore said as she walked into his office. The strange man looked at her with surprise and Dumbledore continued "Cornelius this is Regan Potter twin sister to Harry Potter and her son Liam. Regan this is Minister Fudge, Minister of Magic. "

"Pleasure," She said sarcastically.

"The pleasure is all mine," Fudge said hiding his immediate dislike for her with false cheer.

She looked at Dumbledore and asked "is this all? The Feast is in an hour and we have to get ready."

"You may go," Dumbledore consented. "I just wanted to get you and the Minister acquainted.

"Alrighty then, bye" she said curtly before leaving.

"She has a child?" Fudge demanded.

"Yes she has a child." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"That little whore is sister to our savior?"

"Yes she is, and she is far from a whore, she's a little girl who had it rough just like Harry."

"You do realize that people will not be pleased when they find out she has a baby. Does she even know who the father is?" Fudge sneered.

"Yes," replied Dumbledore.

"I demand to know where he is so that he might make an honest woman out of her and quench the uproar that this is bound to attract."

"Nonsense," said Dumbledore. "You will do no such thing, certainly you making this into something greater than it is."

"We need Harry more than ever now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back. She will distract him, take him away from his studies."

"Cornelius, that is complete and utter nonsense."

"you do realize that the Daily Prophet will have a field day with this."

"Yes I do, and there is nothing we can do about it."

An hour later Harry and Regan watched from above as the students made their way to the Great Hall. Harry was about to join the Gryffindor table then he turned to Regan and asked "aren't you coming?"

"No," she replied "Dumbledore wants to properly introduce me and Liam to everyone."

"Oh, ok. See you at the feast."

"Bye Harry."

As everyone settled at their respective tables, and the First Years were sorted Dumbledore cleared his throat and began announcing "before we begin I have a few announcements. First off the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. Secondly I'd like to welcome back Professor Lupin, who has graciously accepted the Defense Against the Dark Arts position." Remus stood and gave a little smile, there were several cheers from the students. As Remus sat down Dumbledore continued. "I'd also like to introduce his assistant Sirius Black," Sirius stood up. "Whom you all know is an innocent man. And lastly I have the great honor of introducing Regan Potter and her son Liam. She is the twin sister of Harry Potter she will be joining the Gryffindor house, now give her a warm welcome. The entire hall although confused by Liam exploded in applause, with Gryffindor being the loudest. Harry moved over so that Regan could sit besides him.

"Let the Feast begin" proclaimed Dumbledore.

The food appeared and everyone started to dig in, almost every Gryffindor appeared to be interested in Regan. "So Regan," started Dean Thomas. "You're a mum?"

"Yeah," she replied slightly annoyed. "is everyone going to ask this question? God can't you think of something original?"

"Sorry," he replied.

"So what was growing up in America like? I've always wanted to go there. " Asked a bold Neville."

"It was growing up, I don't know how it differs from growing up in England."

"Oh-okay" replied Neville.

As the feast continued Harry notice that several of the Gryffindor boys were taking a good interest in Regan, he wondered if perhaps they thought that she might be an easy sort of girl. Just then he noticed Snape staring at the Gryffindor table, "I wonder what Snape could be planning?" Harry thought out loud.

"Oh you know," said Ron. "Probably more ways to give us homework, its terrible to think we have to take advanced Potions this year."

"Why?" asked Regan. "I think Potions is fascinating and I cant wait to start.

"Your sister's bonkers Harry." Replied Ron. "To think that Potions is fascinating."

"Actually I've found Professor Snape to be most helpful with my Potions. He's even allowed me to go to advanced Potions even though I haven't taken my O.W.L.s." Said Regan.

"Snape helpful?" Exclaimed Ron. "But you're a Gryffindor and he hates Gryffindors."

"Well you see," said Regan. "I'm not really a Gryffindor, I wasn't sorted, Dumbledore just thought it best with everything that's happened that I be placed with Harry."

"That's absolutely fascinating," said Hermoine. "Dumbledore has never done anything like that for anyone before."

"Well I'm special," replied Regan she didn't really feel comfortable with all the attention that she was getting.

At the Professor's table there were three sets of eyes watching the Gryffindor table. One in particular was Professor Snape who had his eyes on Regan, he noticed that she wasn't comfortable with the rest of the table, that she found their idle chatter useless. He knew that she was going to spice things up for the Gryffindor house and couldn't wait to see what happens.

"Harry no!" Regan said as Harry tried to slip Liam another chocolate tart.

"Aw, but he likes them." Said the aforementioned Harry.

"I don't care, all that sugar is bad for him and you're not the one that has to deal with the consequences if he gets sick."

"You're no fun," said Harry with a mock look of disappointment.

"You're right I'm a mom."

AS the feast ended and everyone going to their houses, Hermoine began to lead first years towards the Gryffindor Tower. Harry went with the Gryffindors and Regan went back to their quarters.

So as Harry and Ron began to share their summer experiences Ron asked a question, "so are you staying here in the tower?"

"Harry replied by saying "No I'm staying with Sirius and Regan, despite having the summer together we haven't gotten to know each other as well as we like.

"All right then Harry. Good luck."

Harry left and made his way back, making sure not to been seen. As he entered their apartments he found Regan in Liam's room unaware that he was watching her she was singing, "you are my sunshine my only sunshine, when you're not happy my skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you so don't take my sunshine away." he felt a small twang of jealousy towards his nephew because he had never had that. He had never had any one to tuck him in and sing him to sleep. Harry watched as his sister kissed her son on the top of the head and told him that she loved him. She came out and was surprised to see Harry standing there, "oh hey."

"Hey," said Harry. "You know I envy him."

"And why is that?" Regan asked with a small smile.

"Because he has you, his mother. I was never tucked in like that or at least I don't remember."

"Aw Harry, go get you jimmies on."

"What?" He asked credulously.

"Go and put on your pajamas and wait for me."

"Ok," he said and went to his room to comply.

A few minutes after he had on his pajamas Regan walked in with a class of milk. "Here, drink this."

"What is it?" He asked taking the glass and surprised to find it warm.

"Warm milk," she said. "Now come on it will help you sleep. I give it to Liam when he cant sleep."

"Ok" he said before drinking it in three large gulps.

"Now get into bed," Harry did what he was told and Regan sat next to him on the edge and began to hum Bram's Lullaby.

"Regan what are you doing?" Harry asked yawning.

"Tucking you in, you never had it so now I'm giving it to you. Now shhh and go to sleep." She continued with her humming and soon Harry was fast asleep.


	18. Potions & Confrontations

Oh hey I thought I'd write my new chapter and have it posted before I school ends for the semester, which granted is only days away.

When Harry woke up he found himself refreshed, that was one of the best nights sleep in awhile. He quickly got into his Hogwarts robes and went out into the sitting room. It was still early and he found that Remus and Sirius had already left. Harry popped into Regan's room, he saw that Liam had found his way to his mother's bed in the night and Regan was clutching him like a teddy bear "hey are you awake?" He whispered.

"Mmm, yeah," she mumbled still half asleep.

"Well alright then, I'm heading to breakfast are you coming? You have to get your schedule."

"No, McGongall gave mine to me last night after the feast."

"Alright then, see you in class"

"Yeah see you then," Regan yawned before readjusting herself back to sleep."

Harry went to the Gryffindor tower where he saw Ron and Hermoine waiting for him. "Where are Regan and Liam?" asked Hermoine.

"Still asleep," Replied Harry. "I think Regan will just have the house elves send something up for breakfast."

"That isn't fair," grumbled Ron. "How come she gets special treatment?"

"Because she has Liam that's why," sighed Harry. "I think she wants him to have as normal a childhood here as possible and that doesn't include communal breakfasts."

Ron had a thoughtful look on his face and then replied "yeah your right I mean come on she can no longer be a kid. Come on let's go to breakfast I'm about staved."

"Oh honestly" said Hermoine. "Is that all you can think about food?"

"That and Quiddich," Ron replied with a grin three of them proceeded to the Great Hall and sat down. A few minutes after eating the mail started to arrive.

Harry took a look at the Daily Prophet and dropped his fork. "What is it?" Asked Hermoine. She took the paper from him and read the first headline of the front page out loud. "Sister to the Savior a Whore." She stopped and read the rest of the article silently "they're calling her all sorts of bad names here Harry. They're saying that she doesn't even know who Liam's father is."

"I know." Said Harry. "It's all lies Regan is far from a whore."

"But Harry this does raise a good question. Who is Liam's father?" Asked Hermoine. "Has she ever mentioned him to you?"

"She hasn't," Harry said finally. "But I'm sure she has good reason too, I mean I always assumed that he was a boyfriend that treated her badly."

"Still, you think that he'd want to be part of his child's life." Ron added.

"Look guys I'll ask her when I feel comfortable."

"Okay Mate, whatever you think is best." Replied Ron. The three of them continued their eating until McGongall came around and gave them their schedules. "Oh man!" Ron exclaimed Double Potions with Slytherin! Honestly I think we're doomed."

"Really Ron its not that bad," Hermoine said trying to sooth his fears "At least Neville isn't taking Potions anymore."

"Yeah," added Harry. "I mean come on we may have at least one accident free class."

The dungeon was silent as everyone waited for the Potions Master. With as usual Snape stormed in and quickly scanned the room he took note that Regan was not among the students seated, "Advanced Potions is a delicate art. You will be expected to complete assignments ontime and no excuses. This class isn't to be taken lightly. I expect all of you….."

Right in the middle of Snape's speil Regan came in late with Liam in tow. "Sorry professor we're late, we overslept."

"Five points from Gryffindor for your tardiness Miss Potter, take your seat and set Liam in the back away for the potions."

"Yes Professor, come on sweetie, we're late for class," she said as she turned her attention toward Liam."

Regan led Liam to the back of the room and arranged his toys on an empty work table. "Back to the potion at hand, today you will be making a simple binding potion, that when thrown will inhibit anyone for a few minutes. Now can any one tell me what the purpose of the crushed Amethyst?" Immediately Hermoine's hand shot up slowly Regan's did as well. Snape was pleased he had worked with the girl for weeks now and he was sure about her ability. "Yes Miss. Potter."

"Crushed Amethyst is used to stabilize the potion since its meant to be thrown or poured rather than drunken by the subject."

"Very Good Miss Potter ten points to Gryffindor." Now you will find this potion on page 32, I suggest you all get to it." He snapped.

The potion was suppose to be a deep purple, Snape stalked around the room to check on each students potions. They ranged anywhere from a pale lavender to magenta. He stopped at the table where Regan was working and peered into her cauldron he saw that it was the right shade of purple, "Very good Miss. Potter, I'm glade to see that at least one of my pupils can make a decent potion. Five points to Gryffindor," Snape then went over to Harry's potion he noted the pale color, "Mr. Potter you really should take notes from your sister, she's only been in the magical world two months and already she's far ahead of you in potions, ten points from Gryffindor." Harry glared at the Professor who finally said to every Gryffindors relief "class dismissed." As the students hurried out the door Regan gathered her and Liam's things and started toward the door. "Miss Potter a moment."

"Yes professor?"

The room was empty now "how are you adjusting so far Regan?"

"I'm alright Severus, its just dealing with all the students is making me a little uneasy."

"Why is that?"

"Well at my old school they had a program and it was at night where you did the school work at your own pace and came when you could. Well I went about once a week and that was only to get and turn in assignments and take tests. The rest of the time I spent being mommy with Liam."

"Then this must be a big adjustment for you , I didn't realize that it would be so different for you."

"Well it is, I mean everyone here seems so young."

"They are young Regan and so are you."

"I don't think I was ever this young."

"Will I be seeing you two tonight for your tutoring?"

"Yes you will and I should be going."

"Bye Regan."

"Bye Severus."

When Regan stepped outside she found the Gryffindor trio waiting for her. "What did snape want? Harry asked annoyed.

"He just wanted to know how I was adjusting so far."

"that's strange." said Ron.

"Not really," said Regan. "We're friends, now come on or we'll be late for Charms."

As the five of them made their way through the halls of Hogwarts they ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, what do we have here, it's the whore and her bastard along with Potty, Weasel and Mudblood.

"Why you little …" Ron started his faced flashed with anger

"Ron he's not worth it," Hermoine started.

"Did you just call me a whore?" Regan asked.

"Yes I belive I did," replied Malfoy.

"Ok just checking," she said calmly and continued on her way.

"What is that it?" asked Malfoy incredulously.

"Yeah that's it," Regan replied. "I mean you're right my son is a bastard, his father and I were never married and I don't plan on ever being married to him. As for me being a whore come on I've been called worse, lets see I've been called whore, slut, skank, ho, skanky-ho, dirty little bitch, and probably a lot worse that I can't think ok at the moment. Come on guys," she said to the trio. " We're already running late."

Ok please no yelling at me about the potion I'm making that up as I go along.


End file.
